Les fleurs du mal
by Chryoskane
Summary: Almas gemelas, destino, poder. Tres cosas que por defecto definen a los magos desde la infancia. Tres cosas cuyo peso puede significar mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensaría cuando Harry Potter observa a los ojos de su alma gemela por primera vez, comprendiendo en ese instante que hará cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.
1. El camino de la serpiente

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ojalá mío.

 _Summary_ : Almas gemelas, destino, poder. Tres cosas que por defecto definen a los magos desde la infancia. Tres cosas cuyo peso puede significar mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensaría cuando Harry Potter observa a los ojos de su alma gemela por primera vez, comprendiendo en ese instante que hará cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** EMH. ¿Un longfic Tomarry, Christian, de veras? Sí, de veras. Dedicado enteramente a mi cielo, mi luz, mi alma Lex, por soportarme en mis malos ataques de inspiración, hacerme putishipper y volverme loco de amor. Feliz navidad mi ángel. Tu regalo, de mí para ti. Je t'aime._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _01\. El camino de la serpiente_

—¡Paddy! —Harry chilla mientras trata de seguir los apresurados pasos de su padrino. Sirius, varios metros por delante de él, lleva los cabellos negros largos sujetos en una coleta y expresión de estar feliz de la vida mientras su pequeño ahijado lo persigue con sus delgadas piernas moviéndose a toda velocidad—. ¡Cárgame!

—¡Estás grande para eso Harry! —dice Sirius, aunque sabe que lo acabará cargando de cualquier modo. Harry apresura sus pasos todo lo veloz que puede y salta a las piernas de Sirius, abrazándolas con ambos brazos y piernas, haciéndolos caer a ambos sobre el césped recortado del parque—. ¡Harry! —regaña Sirius, pero ríe.

—¡Quería que me cargaras Paddy! —Harry se trepa y acaba abrazando fuertemente a Sirius, por lo que cuando Sirius consigue ponerse de pie es con el pequeño niño de casi nueve años en sus brazos, aferrándose con brazos y piernas—. ¡Me gusta que me cargues!

—Los niños de casi-nueve años no van a todas partes en brazos de su padrino Harry —trata de actuar con madurez Sirius. Pero la verdad es que le encanta. Ama que Harry esté en sus brazos, que lo trate de peinar, que se trepe a sus hombros y juegue con él. Ama a su pequeño ahijado, ama a su pequeña familia.

—¡Eso es porque no tienen el padrino más maravilloso del mundo mundial! —chilla Harry, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla afeitada y haciendo que Sirius suelte una carcajada—. ¿Me llevas en bracitos hasta el parque Paddy?

Sirius no puede negarse. Tampoco quiere.

Remus los espera en el parque. Ya ha preparado la manta y el picnic sobre el césped allí. Harry ríe y se lanza a los brazos del hombre lobo que acaricia su espalda y besa su frente como si llevaran años sin verse. Lo ha visto esa mañana y han preparado juntos las galletas con chispas, pero Harry ama ser mimado por sus padrinos. Sirius, su padrino, a quien ama como si fuera un papá para él. Y Remus, el esposo de su padrino y su alma gemela, la mejor persona que alguna vez pudiera haber conocido.

—¿Cómo están mis amores? —pregunta Remus, despeinando a Harry y besando a Sirius en los labios. Harry, a diferencia de otros niños, nunca tuvo la idea de que sus "padres" besándose podría ser algo asqueroso. Eran tan dulces y buenos con él y entre ellos que no podía ser otra cosa más que hermoso—. Pasé por Diagón de regreso del trabajo y les encargué unas túnicas hermosas a ambos. Necesitamos ropas nuevas para el cumpleaños de Neville.

—¿Y para el mío? —Harry se acomoda junto a Remus, mirándole con los ojitos más adorables que puede poner. Sabe que eso es mucho, que Sirius le ha enseñado muy bien su mirada de cachorro para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero Harry nunca ha querido exageraciones para sus cumpleaños, por más mimado que sus feos y desagradables tíos Vernon y Petunia digan que es, solamente ha querido alguna túnica fresquita y cosas dulces para comer. La mirada de Remus es divertida y soñadora cuando acaricia su rostro con los nudillos y besa su nariz.

—Para ti mi cachorrito, tenemos algo muy especial preparado.

Sirius ríe y Harry lo mira con ojos implorantes.

—¡Cuéntame! —ruega. Sirius niega riéndose entre dientes, observando a Remus con diversión pintada en la cara—. ¡Paddy-Paddy! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Por favorcito! ¡Quiero sabeeeer! —suplica, aún sabiendo que ninguno le dirá nada. Remus lo despeina y acomoda más sus lentes sobre su nariz, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

—Cuando llegue el momento lo verás —dice dejándolo sin réplicas, con ese tipo de miradas que Harry recuerda ver en los ojos de las madres orgullosas de sus hijos en las películas del televisor que Sirius consiguió poner en la sala. Ver esa mirada en los ojos de Remus casi le hace querer llorar, pero no sabe realmente por qué— ¿Comes un sándwich y tomas un poquito de jugo antes de ir a jugar con Sirius?

Varios metros atrás hay varios niños y niñas jugando al Quidditch bajo supervisión de muchos adultos. Harry asiente a toda velocidad, tragando el nudo de emociones de su garganta y observando la melancólica sonrisa de Sirius Black posada en Remus Lupin-Black una última vez antes de que vuelva a sonreírle como si fuera un ciego que ve la luz del sol por primera vez.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus toma su mano izquierda y Sirius su mano derecha. A Harry le encanta ir tomado de las manos de ese modo. Ama que sus padres, los únicos padres que recuerda conocer, lo lleven protegido y mimado de ese modo a cualquier parte. Confía más en ellos que en nadie en todo el mundo, ¡ni siquiera en Dumbledore! Sabe que si Remus dice que se quede en el cuarto es por algo importante, y que si Sirius no sonríe algo está muy mal. No tiene problemas en obedecer, y ellos no tienen problemas en mimarlo y hacerlo sentir amado. Harry es feliz. Es feliz todos los días de su vida aunque a veces llore y otras veces tenga pesadillas. Y sobre todo, se siente protegido y amado, mucho más cuando Sirius aprieta sus dedos y Remus hace pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Sabes a dónde vamos, ¿verdad, Harry? —pregunta Remus. Harry asiente. No sabe si sentirse feliz o si sentirse preocupado. Oyó a la abuela de Neville hablar sobre que esperarán a que su nieto tenga los once años antes de llevarlo al _Árbol_ para liberarlo de la presión que significará para él potenciar su magia con las _Graines_ y justificar su destino detrás de la _Anima_. Harry ha oído del _Árbol_ durante gran parte de su infancia. Sirius y Remus solamente le han hablado de él una vez, la suficiente para aclarar sus ideas, y ha sido suficiente para él.

—Lo sé —dice en voz bajita. Aprieta un poco más las manos de sus padres y suspira, algo incómodo con la idea de tener que adentrarse al interior de ese lugar que, según la mayoría que le hablaron de él, puede ser muy oscuro. No le teme a la oscuridad, pero le teme a lo que puede haber en ella, quizá más que un poco—. ¿Iremos al Árbol?

—Iremos —confirma Remus—. Debes entrar solo cachorro, ¿lo sabes? Es por tu seguridad, y será mucho mejor para ti. Y mucho más rápido. Estarás bien Harry.

Harry asiente. Mira los ojos amorosos de Remus y los esperanzados de Sirius. Los ama, los adora. Confía en ellos. Si ellos le dicen que estará bien, es porque lo estará, y el peso en sus hombros se aliviana un poco.

—¿Por qué es necesario que yo vaya ahora? —pregunta en voz baja, al final. Están entre muchos árboles, caminando sobre el césped y el musgo recubriendo cortezas caídas. Las hojas decoran con tantas tonalidades de verde el paisaje como jamás pudo imaginar que lo haría. Jamás imaginó que el verde sería un color tan variable y tan hermoso—. Neville no irá hasta que tenga once años.

Sirius se demuestra sorprendido, pero su sonrisa lo tranquiliza un poco. No es forzada, no es divertida tampoco. Es una sonrisa honesta cargada de amor que hace que su pecho se sienta un poco más cálido y su cuerpo se relaje un poco más. Sirius siempre le dirá la verdad.

—La señora Longbottom es un poco vieja y tiene las ideas muy mal ubicadas en esa cabecita llena de canas —dice Sirius despreocupadamente. Harry ríe con el regaño de Remus, pero Sirius sigue hablando como si su esposo no lo estuviera regañando por decir eso de la anciana mujer—. Cree que Neville no necesita saber de su vida ni de su destino hasta que no sea mayor. Según ella, es para protegerlo y cuidar su educación. Según un hombre muy apuesto e irresistible que conozco desde hace una vida, uno llamado Sirius Black por cierto que lindo nombre, la anciana Longbottom no quiere darle a su nieto el valor que merece como mago y como persona. Siempre lo ha visto un poco de menos, y nunca ha valorado nada que el pequeño Neville pueda pensar o hacer. Él tendrá el valor que ella le dé, hasta que empiece a valorarse solito. Y lo vale. Lo vale todo.

—Podría tratar de ser su amigo —dice Harry, y Remus revuelve sus cabellos en una caricia dulce—. Neville siempre es bueno conmigo cuando nos vemos, me cae muy bien. Es muy divertido y habla con las plantitas. Algunas flores también le responden. ¡Es asombroso!

Sirius suelta una risotada. Remus pone los ojos en blanco ante la risotada de Sirius y acaricia la mejilla de Harry mientras se abren paso por el camino terroso, ramitas y hojas crujiendo bajo sus pasos, hasta que de pronto cuando Harry alza la vista se encuentra con el Árbol. No es nada de lo que alguna vez ha imaginado, y a la vez lo es todo. Es tal como muchas imágenes que ha creado su imaginación a lo largo de los años y como ninguna de ellas a la vez. El tronco grueso tiene raíces que se entierran como alargados dedos en la oscura tierra húmeda, la madera llena de nudos y curvas brillantes como si su savia fuera de oro puro. El tronco brilla de color caramelo, chocolate y oro, la madera irradiando luz propia y juegos de sombras contra los nudos oscureciendo su paso. De las altas ramas, altas como gigantes, llueven hilos de hojas de color oro y plata irradiando la más hermosa luz que sus ojos hayan podido ver alguna vez, salpicones de destellos color arcoíris hacia la tierra. En el centro del árbol, ajeno a toda luz, parece abrirse un pasadizo oscuro como la nada, diferente para cada alma que allí entre.

—Parece un sauce llorón —balbucea Harry, asombrado. Parece un enorme sauce llorón hecho de oro y caramelo, con hojas de fuego dorado y arcoíris reflejándose en la tierra—. ¡Es hermoso!

Remus ríe. Su risa es fresca y juvenil. Harry lo observa un momento y luego a su padrino Sirius, y se recuerda como debe hacer cada tanto tiempo que tienen la misma edad, que Remus tiene veintinueve y que Sirius cumplirá treinta dentro de unos meses, y a pesar de ello la edad se marca más en el rostro de Remus que el perpetuamente juvenil rostro de Sirius. O quizá sea obra de sus ojos, menos cansados y más frescos, o de las ojeras y cicatrices en el rostro de Remus. Harry sabe que sus cicatrices no son un tema fácil de tratar, pero cuando Harry y Sirius besan por las mañanas después de la luna llena las que se marcan frescas en su rostro y sus manos, Remus sonríe y todo está bien.

—Es hora de que entres cachorro —anuncia Remus apenas entran al claro. Harry siente su piel erizarse. Frota sus brazos, pero no es por el frío. La magia que allí se siente parece ser algo que nunca ha sentido, algo que cierra su pecho hasta querer hacerlo llorar y se pega en su piel como suspiros y contra el débil susurro del viento.

Suelta las manos de sus padres del corazón y avanza. Ambos entrelazan sus manos y se apoyan contra un árbol musgoso para esperarlo. Harry no vuelve a voltear la mirada mientras avanza por el camino de chatas piedras circulares llevándolo hasta el hueco del árbol. Los arcoíris parecen pequeñas hadas como las que flotan en torno al árbol durante las navidades, pero no tienen forma y textura, sólo colores dándole esa ilusión mientras se pegan a sus brazos, playera y cara. La mágica sensación lo abraza con un apretón débil, roces místicos contra su cabello y caricias a su alma mientras toca el tronco del árbol. Su mano es tres veces más pequeña que el nudo más pequeño de allí, y la apertura se ve tan oscura que no sabe si debe saltar o caminar al interior. Recuerda, por inercia, antiguos cuentos que Remus le leía cuando más pequeño; Alicia, corriendo tras un conejo blanco, cayó por una gruta oscura donde las maravillas parecían flotar contra la velocidad de su caída. Teme caer, pero teme mucho más que el interior sea tan oscuro como parece por fuera.

Acaricia el la madera, dura y húmeda bajo su mano, y siente un suave zumbido como si el Árbol tuviera un corazón latiente. No le extrañaría, pero cuando su mano entra al interior de la oscuridad y deja de verla, su corazón se salta un segundo. Y un segundo es el necesario para que la oscuridad tome su mano y lo lance al interior.

Harry no se siente caer. Sabe que cae, y su estómago está ligeramente revuelto, pero cuando se incorpora en sus rodillas es sobre tierra húmeda y fría, cargada de flores marchitas. Se coloca de pie y camina varios pasos en círculos, observándolo todo. Su pecho se aprieta. Todo parece estar muerto allí, un amplio jardín cargado de flores resecas, hongos de olor tan dulce que le da asco y a lo lejos un pequeño lago de aguas turbias. Hojas de loto ennegrecidas cubren gran parte de la superficie del lago, y oye el zumbido persistente de insectos cerca de aquel lugar.

No parece un lugar muy maravilloso. No parece ningún lugar donde él entraría por voluntad propia. El olor es dulzón y tóxico, se le pega a la nariz y al paladar en una intoxicante potencia y rapidez. Harry trata de no respirar, pero sus pulmones arden y cae de rodillas otra vez, mareado y dando grandes inhalaciones. Sobre él la luz de venenoso verde parece ser lo único que verá. Todo es tan verde que siente que su estómago se retuerce. No es un verde lindo. Es un verde fangoso, musgoso, tóxico y desagradable. Quiere llorar. No es nada como lo que esperaba y quiere huir de allí.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces allí? —susurra una voz débil. Harry voltea la cara buscando a la dueña de la voz. Parece ser una vocecilla femenina, de niña, pero no encuentra a nadie en las cercanías que pudiera haberle hablado—. Te estoy hablando, ¡aquí!

Harry gira la cabeza. Y grita.

La serpiente se acerca hacia él, negra de ojos rubíes, siseando y enredándose en sus piernas apenas trata de patearla lejos.

—¡Qué maleducado que eres! —dice. La serpiente habla. La serpiente _es la que habla_. Harry no sabe si quiere llorar o gritar, pero teme a esos colmillos y teme respirar—. Dime hola. Te dije _Hola_. Respóndeme. ¡Es lo que la gente educada hace!

Harry traga saliva. Inhala el aroma dulzón que hace que sus pulmones duelan y su garganta queme. Pero aún así responde, con un hilo de voz:

—Hola.

Harry no sabe si las serpientes pueden sonreír, pero ésta lo está haciendo. Algo en él lo dice cuando la serpiente negrísima como si sus escamas estuvieran cubiertas de piedrecillas de ónice suelta sus piernas y se acomoda a su lado, mirándolo con tanta curiosidad como los ojos rasgados de una víbora podrían tener.

—Sígueme —dice, y sin decir otra cosa ni esperar, comienza a reptar a toda velocidad en la húmeda tierra negra. Harry se levanta lo más pronto que puede. De nada le sirve pedirle que espere, porque la serpiente avanza, y Harry se siente agradecido de que la línea de sus movimientos quede en un camino contra la tierra.

Pasa junto al lago. Sobre las hojas de loto las flores parecen resecas y consumidas, el agua apesta y Harry debe cubrir su nariz. Sigue avanzando, casi corriendo e incapaz de ver la serpiente, solamente siguiendo el trazo de su arrastre por la tierra oscurecida. Su cabeza duele y punza mientras más dulce inhala. No sabe si es algún tipo de gas alucinógeno como aquellos que Remus le enseñó usaban los muggles en las guerras, pero todo parece brillar, desde los lunares de los hongos hasta las hojas y el musgo. Está mareado, sus piernas tiemblan, pero no deja de correr tras el camino de la serpiente. Los árboles se elevan en troncos delgados con frutos podridos a sus pies. Las moscas zumban en torno a ellos, y Harry siente náuseas, náuseas fuertes que curvan todo su cuerpo, pero quiere seguir, debe seguir, y sigue.

Sigue hasta que, casi arrastrándose, observa una silueta sobre la rama baja de un árbol. No es ninguna niña. Tampoco es un niño.

El guapo adolescente tiene cerca de dieciséis años. Los rizos oscuros le caen en un peinado prolijo y elegante. La serpiente negra se enreda entre sus dedos y sube por su brazo por el interior de la túnica negra que lleva. Todo en él es negro y blanco sobre el tronco musgoso del árbol, juego de sombras y luces, un ángel de aquellos que se lucen en las pinturas de los museos. Labios suaves y pestañas largas, nariz perfecta en sintonía con la estructura de toda su cara de pómulos altos y barbilla afilada. Harry siente que su respiración se corta, y no sabe si es porque es el chico más lindo que ha visto nunca (y ha visto fotos de personas muy bonitas) o porque el adolescente hunde sus ojos azules en él.

Azules. Claros, despejados, un azul suave como el cielo de un día claro de primavera. Tiene el brillo de lágrimas jamás derramadas y la melancolía de quien ha esperado por algo tanto que ya ha perdido las esperanzas de que se presente.

—¿Hola? —susurra Harry, dudoso. El adolescente sonríe. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—Hola —responde, saltando de la rama. No hay más de un metro entre la rama y el suelo, pero Harry siente como si su corazón se torciera de angustia plena en su pecho mientras lo ve caer. Aterriza suavemente en sus pies con elegancia de quien acostumbra a hacerlo, su túnica ondeándose con la caída, y es entonces que Harry solamente puede pensar en algo: Un ángel de alas negras. Tan bello como uno, y a la vez, tan poderosamente oscuro.

Ahora entiende por qué todo el lugar parece ser tan tóxico. Teme. Sabe que no debería temer, porque después de todo él es su alma gemela. Pero tanto veneno y tanta muerte no pueden significar nada bueno, ni siquiera si proviene de su otra mitad.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta Harry. El adolescente sonríe de manera más torcida, curvando su boca como el gato de Cheshire. Es divertido cómo su propia mente lo compara todo con lo conocido, y a la vez perturbador. Perturbador sentirse Alicia tras un conejo, en este caso una serpiente, y perturbador encontrarse al adolescente terrorífico en su lugar, sonriéndole maliciosamente mientras exhibe incisivos afilados y peligrosos.

—No puedo decírtelo —responde, acercándose hacia él. Es más alto, mucho más alto que Harry, casi dos cabezas. Harry no sabe si tiene dieciséis o diecisiete, pero sabe que mide casi lo mismo que su padrino, con un porte más refinado y una belleza superior—. Deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo Harry.

Harry se sobresalta. No debería sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte cuando él pronuncia su nombre, acariciando las sílabas con la lengua en un siseo persuasivo. No debería sentirlo, pero lo siente, y su rostro se calienta tanto y tan rápido que no duda estar sonrojado.

—¿Tú sabes quién soy? —pregunta. Aquel bello adolescente asiente y sonríe.

—Te he visto. He esperado por ti —su voz acaricia la distancia mientras se acerca, los pasos suaves casi sin sonido sobre la tierra, su barbilla en alto demostrándole características que luego Harry debería reconocer. Por supuesto que no sería capaz de olvidarlo. Atractivo, llamativo, maravilloso, imponente, elegante, refinado, altivo, orgulloso, con voz de terciopelo y belleza capaz de superar a cada rostro atractivo que ha visto jamás—. Ahora que puedes verme, ahora que sabes cómo soy… Debes encontrarme.

—¿Cómo te encontraré? —pregunta Harry rápidamente. Avanza, acorta la distancia hasta quedar frente a él. Debe alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, y aquel adolescente acerca su mano a su rostro, dejándola a unos centímetros sin ser capaz de siquiera tocarlo. Harry quiere no echarse a llorar, pero las lágrimas no tardan en aflorar. No sabe cómo, no sabe por qué, no sabe de qué manera, pero necesita tanto tomar su mano o solamente abrazarlo que su pecho duele—. ¿También me buscarás? ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos?

—A su debido momento, en su debido lugar —responde con voz suave, una caricia a sus esperanzas mientras roza su mejilla suavemente con sus nudillos. Aquel solo roce consigue que una corriente eléctrica atraviese toda su cara, que su corazón lata tan rápido que teme estar enfermo, y su garganta se cierre antes de ceder al impulso y lanzarse a sus brazos. Lo sostiene y abraza con fuerza, el olor de su perfume siendo lo único que no es dulce en todo el lugar. Huele agridulce, picante, exótico. Huele a algo a lo que a Harry le gustaría oler toda su vida.

El adolescente duda antes de devolverle su abrazo. Harry tiene la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, envuelto en los cálidos latidos de su corazón y el aroma reconfortante, cuando es envuelto por los fuertes brazos. Harry lo agrega a la lista. Sus brazos son fuertes, lo abrazan hasta que siente su espalda crujir, y oye el siseo molesto de la serpiente enredada bajo su manga.

—¡Cuidado! —se queja la serpiente, y el adolescente ríe. La risa envuelve a Harry como otra caricia.

—Cuidado tú, tonta.

Harry siente que echará a llorar cuando finalmente se suelta de sus brazos un poco, un momento, un instante… El suficiente para que la serpiente asome su cabeza por el cuello de la túnica de su alma gemela y salte a morder su cuello.

Grita. Todo es tan negro de pronto que está mareado, preso del ahogo de su propia sangre en la garganta mientras trata de ver o sentir algo. No ve nada en la oscuridad espesa, ni siquiera sus manos frente a sus ojos, y se ahoga con la sangre. Siente el veneno quemando su cuello mientras lo cubre para evitar que más sangre escape, pero cuando da dos pasos atrás su cabeza golpea fuerte algo duro haciéndolo caer. Desde el suelo, con la garganta ardiéndole y las lágrimas haciendo su vista borrosa, es capaz de ver el débil resplandor de la salida del interior del Árbol mucho más allá. Las sombras son extrañas, como fantasmas grises bailando al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Y, mucho más importante, mucho más extraño, es que no hay sangre brotando de su cuello ni veneno quemándole la piel.

No está herido, solamente tembloroso y frágil. No está muriendo. O, quizás, sí murió. Sabe que sin importar cuánto intente o qué ocurra, nunca volverá a ser el mismo. El Harry que entró a aquel abismo murió en el instante que los ojos azules le observaron con el anhelo de quien, en medio de un desierto, observa un manantial por primera vez.

Gatea como cuando era bebé hasta la salida. Remus y Sirius, metros más allá del camino de piedra, hablan animadamente. No sabe cuánto ha pasado, pero apenas se asoma a la salida, comienza a llover. Las gotas brillan, y Harry alza la cabeza para encontrarse con que no son gotas, sino _Graines._

Semillas.

Semillas que brillan del color del oro, a su caída deslumbrando como luces de hada. Destellan, irradian luces mientras se estrellan contra la tierra húmeda y oscura. Las hojas se sacuden, tiemblan, vibran como si estuvieran bajo un feroz vendaval, y el árbol llora magia hasta que Harry se sumerge bajo los destellos y extiende sus brazos, tratando de que alguna caiga en sus manos.

Una cae. Harry chilla. Quema entre sus dedos y acerca su mano a su rostro observando el punto en que la gota cayó brillando contra su piel. Extiende un poco más la mano, tragando saliva, y dos seguidas una de otra caen quemando su piel antes de que la magia deje de llover. No cae ninguna otra mientras Harry observa, sobre su mano derecha, las luces destellar y moverse hasta alinearse sobre la vena de su muñeca. Brillan como pequeños soles desde debajo de su piel hasta que su brillo se apague, dejando solamente tres pequeñas manchas circulares doradas alineadas perfectamente.

Tres _Graines_ sobre su piel. Tres pequeñas mitades de núcleos mágicos que se alimentarán de su magia hasta que estén listos para pertenecerle a sus hijos.

Tres hijos. Tendrá tres hijos.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. No sabe por qué llora, pero Remus y Sirius ya no temen correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza; Remus lo felicita por ser valiente y Sirius dice que está muy orgulloso de él, que todo ha ido perfecto, que cuidarán de él, todo mientras Remus acaricia sus cabellos y besa sus mejillas una y otra vez como si no creyera tenerlo llorando en sus brazos en ese instante.

Sirius lo carga en sus brazos como siempre le pide. Harry acomoda su cuerpo a los brazos de su padrino y se deja mecer, con los ojos sobresaliendo y observando la abertura oscura del árbol a medida que se alejan, Sirius planeando en voz alta ir a un centro comercial muggles a una sección de juegos muy entretenida, y Remus cediendo ante la idea de comer _fish and chips_ en puestos callejeros. Mientras Sirius avanza, Harry se adormila en sus brazos y sus caricias en la espalda, adorando el toque de su padrino y su padre del alma, y anhelando que no quiera soltarlo jamás una vez que sepa el terrorífico escenario que rodeaba a su alma gemela.

¿Qué tan podridas estaban sus almas?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Más tarde ese día, cuando el sol acaba por extinguirse en la agonía del atardecer, Sirius acaricia su mejilla y besa su frente justo sobre el lugar donde descansa la pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tantos años atrás, cuando sus padres murieron, la misma persona que los asesinó trató de asesinarlo a él. De todas las cosas que sus padres le han dejado, y de todas las que Sirius y Remus le han enseñado de ellos, lo más tangible de todo es aquella cicatriz.

Aquella prueba de que él sobrevivió cuando ellos no lo hicieron.

—¿Cómo te sientes Harry? —pregunta Sirius en voz baja. Harry no sabe si se refiere a física o emocionalmente. Sabe que está cansado, que jugaron muchísimo y la comida chatarra le cayó algo pesada incluso aunque estuviera muriendo de hambre. Quiere responder que cansado. Quiere responder que quiere que su padrino lo cargue y vayan a casa, porque quiere dormir temprano.

Pero también quiere responder que tiene miedo. Que está asustado. Que un torbellino de emociones descontroladas se sacude en su interior. Que está aterrado, emocionado, ansioso. Que le cuesta dejar de imaginar dos ojos calmos como un cielo despejado, y que sabe que lo verá en cada día soleado que encuentre. Que muere por encontrar a su alma gemela, pero que a la vez, está aterrorizado y horrorizado de qué ocurrirá cuando la encuentre.

—Cansado —responde al final, bostezando. Sirius no necesita que se lo pida y lo carga. Harry lo abraza con brazos y piernas ayudando a que sea más fácil para su padrino llevarlo en brazos. Le gusta así, protegido; le gusta sentir que su padrino lo quiere tanto que no le importa la edad que tenga para mimarlo y jugar con él. Su garganta quema con la pregunta que, al final, brota—. Paddy… ¿Cómo era el interior del árbol cuando viste a Remus?

Sirius acaricia su espalda despacio. Besa sus pequeños dedos antes de hablar.

—Era un bosque. Frío, oscuro. Hacía frío y estaba lleno de pinos. Era de noche, y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo —Harry jadea. Sirius suspira y sigue acariciando su espalda como si fuera un bebé, un pequeñito. A Harry le gusta. No sentirse pequeño, pero sí sentirse protegido por su padrino, y mucho más saber que siempre se encontrará con sus brazos. Que él siempre será su lugar seguro, pase lo que pase—. No era un lugar que me gustara. Pero también me interesó la aventura. Comencé a correr por el bosque en busca de algún tipo de señal. Me perdí entre los árboles y cuando salí a un claro, fue entonces que vi a Remus.

Harry espera que Sirius recuerde perdiéndose en las imágenes antiguas de su mente. Sus propios recuerdos de ese mismo día embargan todos sus pensamientos, y no es capaz de imaginar cómo esas memorias resonarán en su cabeza dentro de unos años, ni de qué maneras ni con qué efectos.

—Era un lobo. Un hombre lobo pequeño y desnutrido que me observó con ojos tristes antes de que la luna se fuera. Entonces, el lobo se transformó en un niño de once años temblando y llorando. Pidió mi ayuda. Lo envolví en mi túnica y lo abracé fuerte. Y pude sentir… Lo sentí. Sentí como nuestros corazones latieron juntos. Nos sentí en perfecta armonía, y pude sentir por primera vez en mi vida que pertenecía a un lugar, a una persona. Yo le pertenecía, y él era mío —Sirius acaba de contar con amor y melancolía impregnándole la voz. Harry sonríe, adormilado con el amor en la voz de su padrino, y la suavidad de sus caricias en su espalda.

—Eres dulce —susurra lentamente—. Amas mucho a Remus. Son lindos juntitos.

Sirius ríe. Acaricia su espalda en pequeños círculos reconfortantes, y Harry está a punto de quedarse dormido en sus brazos cuando Sirius acaricia su mano y su muñeca, y Harry sabe qué es lo que su padrino mira.

—Así que habrán tres pequeños Potters —dice en tono suave. Harry asiente contra el cuello de su padrino.

—Cayeron tres gotitas. Ardieron mucho…

Sirius suspira. Harry se voltea, e incluso en la incómoda posición, es capaz de ver ambos brazos de Sirius sin ningún tipo de mancha luminosa o colorida más que los oscuros tatuajes negros que surcan desigualmente sus brazos.

—Paddy, Remus y tú no tienen _Graines_ —murmura. Sirius besa su frente y lo acuna en sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño bebé.

—Pero tenemos un bebé —susurra, como si el hablar más alto rompiera la comodidad y suavidad del momento—. Has sido y siempre serás nuestro hijo Harry. Nuestro bebé.

—Pero… —y Harry es interrumpido por Sirius, hablándole antes de que tenga que preguntar. Su semblante es serio y triste, y Harry se arrepiente de haber tocado el tema.

—Remus y yo no tenemos _Graines_. Ni él ni yo podríamos tener bebés —dice despacio. Harry presiente que mucho atrás ya ha llegado a la paz consigo mismo sobre aquello, pero no es algo que pueda asumirse con facilidad, mucho más teniendo en cuenta de que es algo que todo mago anhela desde que tiene conciencia de su magia—. Mi magia está maldita. Y su magia está partida. Ningún bebé sobreviviría en nosotros —Harry siente que su pecho se estruja. También quiere llorar, pero no es capaz de que ni una sola lágrima brote. Sus ojos están tan resecos como su garganta—. Pero tenemos al mejor ahijado del mundo, a nuestro bebé Harry, a nuestro pequeñito mimado, dulce, inteligente y maravilloso. No hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo, y estoy orgulloso de haberte criado. Te quiero mucho Harry. Eres mi bebé y lo serás siempre.

Sirius lo abraza con fuerza, susurrando despacio palabras que entonan una vieja canción de cuna, una que oyó a Remus cantarle hasta hace unos años. Harry, por más que no quiera hacerlo, cae entre canción y suave canto de su padrino lentamente en el sueño, tal como cuando tenía tres años y despertaba a la madrugada corriendo a la cama de sus padres Remus y Sirius, aterrorizado por pesadillas donde un cruel hombre reía a carcajadas mientras una brillante luz verde lo hacía despertar gritando del dolor.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _Se suponía que esto iba a ser lindo, softie, fluffly, lleno de amor, humor y comedia. MINTIRA. Me auto-mentí durante toda la escritura para llegar llorando de frustración y angustia en los últimos párrafos._

 _¡Casi es navidad, comenten! Un comentario es un regalo menos que me deben. Porque sí, me deben regalos. Amo los regalos. ¿Quién no? Denme regalos. O si no me dan regalos, denme comentarios. Porfa._

 _Nos leemos pronto si Christo quiere. O sea, si yo quiero. Ay, yo me entiendo, adiós._


	2. La esperanza que nunca muere

_N/A: Nome maten :')_

.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _02\. La esperanza que nunca muere._

El verano que Harry cumple once años está listo para buscar su varita de regreso al Árbol. Ya ha recibido su carta y materiales, pero, primero, todo mago necesita _su varita._ Harry está emocionado, es imposible negarlo. Nunca ha podido utilizar la varita de su padrino, mucho menos la de Remus, que hasta llegaba a quemar entre sus dedos. Remus le explicó a media voz que era de ese modo porque el núcleo de su varita estaba enlazado a su alma, y probablemente no era compatible con el núcleo y alma de Harry. Eso no quitó el dolor, por supuesto, pero tuvo una explicación lógica que calmó su incomodidad un tiempo.

Aunque la verdad de tanta emoción era más cercana a la posibilidad de que Harry volviera ver a su alma gemela que de tener una varita. Sirius se lo contó, claro. Después de que Harry visitó el Árbol aquella primera vez, Sirius le contó cosas que nunca le había contado antes.

—Remus me dio mi varita —contó esa mañana su padrino, con los ojos grises entusiastas de quien no ha dejado de amar a su alma gemela como el primer día—. Me adentré al Árbol en busca de mi varita y volví a encontrarme al adorable y lindo niño lobo. Yo ya sabía que era un hombre lobo, por supuesto, pero como no le dije a la vieja caraculo de mi madre que era un sangre pura como un Nott, un Lestrange y Merlín no quiera un Malfoy, ella me había despreciado creyendo que se trataba de un mestizo. Sí... Era un mestizo, ¡pero también un hombre lobo! Estoy loco, pero no soy estúpido —Sirius había revuelto los cabellos de Harry con el humor chispeando en la voz, la sonrisa explosiva en toda su cara—. Remus estaba ahí, ¡el muy! Me robó un beso en la mejilla y cuando quise darme cuenta, ahí estaba mi varita en mis manos. Entonces, no solamente supe que Remus era juguetón y travieso, sino que sería más allá de mi alma gemela, mi compañero ideal y al que elegiría toda la vida.

Harry había tratado de reír, hasta había conseguido que su risa sonara honestamente divertida con las payasadas de su padrino. Pero la euforia lo consumía vivo. Volvería a verlo. Volvería a ver a su alma gemela.

 _Por fin._ Así sea un solo segundo, tenerlo cerca, tocarlo... Así sea una ilusión... Lo _necesitaba._ Necesitaba sentirse tan completo como cuando su alma gemela, aquella vana ilusión, lo abrazó tan fuerte que todas sus piezas encajaron entre sí a la perfección.

Y ahí estaba. El Árbol brillaba a sus ojos, mucho menos que la primera vez. No había _Graines_ para él ese día, solamente una varita, una que ni siquiera dudó antes de echar a correr. Dos años habían pasado. Tantas cosas habían pasado. Las perturbaciones enmudecieron y agonizaron en rincones alejados de su mente, el cruel pantano de terror tóxico donde había sentido morir se le antojaba como un paraíso solamente por la presencia de su alma gemela.

A cada noche, cada mañana, pensaba en él. En los ojos claros como el día, rodeados de la oscuridad de sus almas, y su corazón estaba en paz.

—¡Con cuidado! —advierte Remus, mientras Harry avanza al trote por el camino de piedras. El Árbol lo recibe con un destello, llora en su nombre un par de hojas que aterrizan junto a una de las gruesas raíces.

Harry no lo duda antes de saltar al vacío del interior del Árbol. No duda ni siquiera un instante, ni mucho menos mira atrás. Cierra los ojos y siente el dulzor del aire antes de sentir el suelo bajo su cuerpo, e incluso mientras está preparado para el impacto este parece suave. Como una droga, como una que ningún niño debería conocer, el aroma de dulzor venenoso se ancla en sus pulmones e inhala más y más fuerte intentando hallar explicación a por qué, después de dos largos años, se siente tan en calma y tan a salvo a pesar de la hostilidad visible del interior de su alma.

No tiene que preguntarse demasiado. A pesar del lúgubre y tenebroso ambiente, ya no es un niño de nueve años asustado. Ya no tiene terror a lo que habita dentro de él. Ahora tiene dudas, y no niega que miedo, ¿pero de qué modo puede resistirse a su destino? Su alma gemela, necesita sentirlo, necesita verlo, necesita sentirse _completo..._

—¡Tú! —sisea la serpiente negra. Harry reconoce la "voz", aguda y fría, pero no es capaz de sentirse resentido con ella—. Regresaste.

Harry sonríe.

—Hola —saluda—. Buenos días. ¿Puedes llevarme con él, por favor?

La serpiente parece sisear una risa, si es que es posible que las serpientes rían. Harry, oyendo aquellos extraños siseos, no lo considera algo tan imposible.

—Aprendiste modales, me enorgulleces —halaga con esa vocecilla dulcemente cruel, aguda como la de una niñita de fuertes pulmones esperando cualquier mal paso para chillar y destrozarle los tímpanos—. Sígueme.

Harry sigue sus pasos. Sus piernas son más largas y entre su nerviosismo y torpeza actual tiene más miedo de tropezar que la vez pasada. Todo gira en colores que se deslizan más allá de las flores marchitas o los hongos, luminosos contra sus párpados entrecerrándose por los destellos a cada vistazo. Quiere cubrirse la nariz pero se conforma con respirar la boca. También quiere huir, una parte pequeña escurridiza y débil de sí mismo quiere arrastrarse lejos, huir y dejarse morir por el dolor cruel de cabeza junto con las náuseas, pero se repite a sí mismo que lo vale. Lo vale, lo vale, lo vale, _lo vale_...

Se lo repite hasta que deja de tener un sentido claro en su cabeza y acaba siendo la realidad. Lo envuelve y se aferra a ello con fuerzas mientras sigue a la serpiente que, nuevamente, lo deja frente a su alma gemela.

No cuelga de las ramas de un árbol, esta vez no, sentado cómodamente sobre las raíces cruza los tobillos con las piernas extendidas. Su pantalón oscuro se levanta y es capaz de ver los calcetines negros cubriendo sus tobillos, siguiendo la línea sus ojos se encuentran con las rodillas huesudas y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, largos dedos blancos que sostienen una varita de color negro, tallada y oscura.

—Mis ojos están aquí —dice su alma gemela, su voz siendo burlona en algo que Harry no alcanza a entender. Su rostro arde, y no sabe bien por qué es, pero está seguro que la sonrisa torcida en los labios de su alma gemela tiene mucho que ver en ello. La diversión chispea en su mirada—. Hola, Harry.

—Hola, alma gemela.

Él sonríe más. Sus colmillos sobresalen ligeramente de la perfecta alineación de su dentadura blanca. Harry siente su respiración entrecortarse débilmente, su corazón golpeando duro contra su pecho como si quisiera huir. No entiende, no quiere entender tampoco, pero la cúspide de emociones mágicas que lo abruma acabará ahogándolo. Sabe que podría ahogarse gustoso. No puede más que sentir terror, pero el terror tiene el sabor de una paz que nunca antes ha conocido.

—Aún no me has encontrado —dice su alma gemela, levantándose y caminando un poco torcido mientras sus piernas se acostumbran a los pasos, quedando frente a él. Harry no es tan pequeño como la última vez, pero sigue siendo mucho más bajo. Le gusta. Le encanta, no lo niega. Le gusta ver cómo su alma gemela inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para verlo directamente a los ojos como si fuera lo más importante en su mundo—. No has parado de buscar tampoco.

Harry muerde su labio.

—Quería hallarte lo antes posible.

—Fracasaste —no es un reproche, ni una burla, mucho menos un comentario insidioso. Harry aún así siente una angustia tan feroz que es incapaz de ponerle nombre en lo alto de su garganta—. No fracasaste en tu búsqueda, Harry. Fracasaste contigo mismo.

Harry alza las cejas. Su alma gemela parece inteligente, honesto, brutalmente honesto. Quiere sentarse a su lado, entre sus brazos, dejar que acaricie su cabello y le cuente los secretos del universo al oído. Lo anhela más que el aire y lo necesita más que el agua.

—¿Cómo puedo fracasar conmigo mismo? —pregunta Hary. Es honesto en su duda. No sabe qué es lo que su alma gemela espera de él, y mucho menos tiene alguna idea cercana de qué es lo que ha fracasado.

—Has hecho de tu única meta de vida encontrar de alguien, cuando primero, debes encontrarte a ti mismo mi querida alma gemela —el dedo blanco golpea su pecho, sobre su corazón, tres toquecitos uno más fuerte que el otro—. ¿Qué tendrás para ofrecerme, mi alma? ¿Qué tendrás para entregarme si no puedes encontrar quién eres, antes de encontrar a quién perteneces?

Harry traga saliva. Algo en su voz lo intimida, quizá todo, quizá la forma en que sus ojos chispean o sus cejas ligeramente gruesas se arquean, o la forma que se curvan sus labios. Su corazón empuja y duele, y quiere tocarlo, sentirlo en sus manos, sentir su pulso y ver si late tan fuerte como el que destroza su pecho...

—¿Quién eres, mi querido Harry? —pregunta su alma gemela, acariciando con dedos inesperadamente húmedos su mejilla. Harry no nota que la humedad proviene de sus propias lágrimas, pero sí nota el beso suave como un soplo dejado en su frente—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién soy? —pregunta Harry, lento, susurrante y bajo. Su voz muere como tragada por un agujero negro, destellos mientras la voz de su alma gemela resuena con ferocidad en cada rincón de su cabeza, la nebulosa oscuridad cegándole mientras siente las mismas manos con las que ha soñado sosteniendo las suyas en cada día de su vida dejando una varita entre sus dedos.

—Descúbrelo y podrás encontrarme —murmura, casi místicamente, en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, el sonido recorriéndole desde la punta de los dedos hasta el pecho como un golpe justo sobre su corazón. Harry ahora un quejido y cuando consigue ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, ha abandonado su onírico paraíso. La realidad le duele, el aroma dulce y ácido parece haberse pegado a su ropa, pero se desvanece mientras observa la varita alargada entre sus manos, sus dedos quemándole mientras su pecho se retuerce en fuertes y resonantes latidos que laten en su cabeza. Negra como una noche sin luna, llena de remolinos tallados, elegantes líneas platinadas torcidas. Es una obra de arte que llena sus manos de calidez, expandiéndose por sus brazos.

Es la prueba de que tiene un lugar en el mundo. Es la prueba de que su alma gemela, tan intoxicantemente real que le hace girar los pensamientos en la nada y el todo, espera por él en algún sitio.

Espera por alguien que sepa quién es, qué es lo que quiere en el mundo. Alguien que no lo busque, no antes de encontrarse a sí mismo.

Harry está dispuesto a encontrarse. No sabe como, pero sabe que está dispuesto a todo para hacerlo. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! —canta su pequeña familia, llevándole un bonito pastel decorado con muñecos de azúcar jugando al Quidditch en la superficie decorada de glasé verde simulando un campo de juego. El jugador que sobrevuela persiguiendo la Snitch se estrella contra una de las velas, arrancándole a Harry varias risas cuando los demás jugadores sobre el pastel vuelan a enderezarla antes de que caiga. Allí están varios de sus amigos. Neville, la pequeña Luna Lovegood un año menor que ellos dos, Cedric Diggory (que ya asiste a Hogwarts pero juega mucho al Quidditch con Sirius en el verano y le enseñó a Harry cómo ser el 'mejor buscador del mundo'), y su alma gemela Bill Weasley, uno de los pelirrojos mayores de la vieja y enorme casa de la señora Weasley, que siempre que lo ve quiere abrazarlo y alimentarlo. Harry acepta la comida pero reniega un poco a los abrazos que siempre le dejan la cara roja de carmín por los besos y el cabello apestando a perfume granel y bolitas de naftalina. No sabe por qué esa mujer es tan desagradable, y cree que quizá tiene que ver con como les grita a sus otros hijos cuando son algo más que títeres, pero está seguro que tiene algo que ver con que finge sonrisas que no le llegan a los ojos y hace muecas a espaldas de todos.

Fuera de lo desagradable de su madre, Bill Weasley es encantador. Lleva una coleta larga y deja que Cedric juegue con ella cuando se aburren enroscándola y desenroscándola entre sus dedos, o que Luna trence flores a su pelo y le haga bonitas coronas con hojas de rábanos flotantes. Es un muchacho muy despierto y agradable, y a Harry le gusta mucho cuando habla de su trabajo en Gringots y sobre maleficios y cerraduras hechas con sangre de duendes, que ellos mismos donan para asegurar que las puertas sólo se abran con su huella.

Harry siente que está teniendo un cumpleaños muy feliz. Es agradable, Neville tiene una sonrisa grande llena de migajas de chocolate por las galletas que Remus preparó, y sonríe mucho. Cedric y Bill también sonríen como si no hubiera un mañana, e incluso Remus que trae el pastel cantando y moviendo la cabeza luce más sano y más alegre que los últimos días.

Harry se siente tan liberado y alegre que casi es capaz de olvidar la agridulce amargura del comienzo del día, las palabras de desaprobación de su alma gemela, su mirada dura y cargada de una oscura burla.

—¡Pide tres deseos! —dice Luna, mirándolo con los ojos grandes soñadores. Tiene tristeza en ellos, su madre habiendo muerto un año antes, y Harry sabe lo doloroso que eso puede ser. Pero parece tan dulce como ninguna otra niña que jamás haya conocido—. Quizá alguno se cumpla antes de que lo creas posible.

Harry sonríe. Cierra los ojos y pide sus deseos.

 _Deseo poder encontrar pronto a mi alma gemela._

 _Deseo que pueda enseñarme todo lo que sabe._

 _Deseo saber quién soy._

Harry sopla las velas y todos aplauden efusivamente. Está feliz, está alegre y lleno de euforia. Cedric carga un poco de crema del pastel en su dedo y la embarra en su cara, y Harry ríe mientras los jugadores de azúcar de Quidditch se lanzan sobre la cabeza de Cedric para perseguirlo, enojados de que haya arruinado su campo de juego. Sirius agradece la distracción mientras corta en trozos el pastel, cuando Luna se acerca y susurra en su oído:

—Tu alma gemela está muy dentro de ti Harry. Sólo necesitas saber cómo encontrarlo, será un poco problemático...

Jala su oreja y se marcha habiéndole dejado a él también una corona de hojas y flores.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Además de sus padrinos, Harry conoce varias almas gemelas más. Ninguna es igual a otra. El caso más raro, y también más lindo, que conoce es el de Bill Weasley y Cedric Diggory. Cuando Bill supo que su alma gemela era Cedric Diggory, Cedric solamente tenía dos años y corría de una parte a otra de su casa, trepándose a la pequeña escoba de entrenamiento y dándose la cabeza contra el techo más de una vez. Bill, como era de esperarse, quedó encantado con el niñito como si fuera otro de sus tantos hermanos. Por lo que todas las tardes durante todos los años que siguieron hasta su entrada a Hogwarts se acercó a la casa de los Diggory, arrastrando un pequeño oso de felpa remendado, viejos juguetes que le habían pertenecido u otros que él mismo fabricaba con sus propias manos y telas que Molly Weasley conseguía en las baratas para remendar las viejas túnicas.

Cedric creció de ese modo con el constante cariño de Bill Weasley, aprendiendo a leer y a volar de su mano, teniendo todo el cariño, comprensión y atención del mundo, hasta que sin sorprenderlo por nada del mundo, el Árbol le señaló que Bill Weasley era su alma gemela. Cedric se lanzó sobre él apenas lo vio, agradeciéndole desde el fondo de su corazón.

A pesar de la distancia (Bill en Hogwarts, y cuando Cedric entró al colegio de magia, en una casa diferente a tantas escaleras de distancia que era como volver a recorrer el camino entre ambas casas allí en las colinas) nunca se separaron. Estuvieron en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándose como amigos, como hermanos del alma, como almas gemelas, hasta inevitablemente caer en brazos del otro, en tímidos e inocentes besos que se daban a escondidas de todos, cuando creían que nadie los veía. Cedric se paraba de puntillas y besaba las pecas en la cara de Bill, y Bill besaba suavemente el pulido labio superior de Cedric, cuya cara enrojecía más que el cabello de su novio.

Harry creía que eran hermosos, tan hermosos que le costaba verlos, como ver directamente al sol y solo quería esconder su cara porque la sentía enrojecer también, porque mirarlos era tan íntimo que sentía que tenía que desviar la vista. Harry creía que el amor era hermoso cuando los veía, pero devastador cuando veía al padre de Luna Lovegood, Xenophilus, perdiéndose en la locura de sus anhelos y deseos más y más desde que su alma gemela y esposa murió en un accidente de pociones.

Harry creía en los diferentes tipos de amor. Le dolía en su corazón con las almas gemelas separadas por la distancia (como ejemplo, uno de los hermanos de Bill, cuya alma gemela parecía ser una nacida de muggles que aún no sabía absolutamente nada del mundo mágico, ni que tenía un alma gemela que la amaba con todo su corazón), y sobre todo, le dolía cuando estaban inevitablemente separadas como el señor Lovegood. Adoraba cada dulce mirada entre sus padrinos, y anhelaba muy interiormente un amor tan dulce y comprensivo como el que Cedric y Bill se tenían. Le gustaba ver como Luna fantaseaba con su alma gemela recién descubierta, sin demasiado interés por conocerlo, pero feliz porque se llevarían realmente bien. Harry amaba el amor más que la idea de enamorarse, o quizá, estaba tan enamorado de la idea abstracta que cuando el amor tocara realmente a su puerta como un huracán feroz fuera tan incapaz de reconocerlo como de mantenerse de pie.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry sueña con un amor como el de sus padrinos, un amor de intentar levantarse primero a hacer el desayuno y encontrar el desayuno a medio hacer sobre la mesa con la jalea faltándole varias cucharadas. Sueña con un amor de miradas que lo saben todo y besos en la frente, roces de labios cuando nadie más mira, guardándose momentos con sabor a dulce en los bolsillos.

Harry sueña con un amor tan de cuentos de hadas que cuando la historia de terror se materialice frente a sus ojos se lo comerá con su corazón aún latiendo esperanzado en su pecho.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _No de hecho no tengo perdón FUERON MUCHOS MESES, pasaron MUCHAS cosas, esto fue un infierno en la tierra, no merezco perdón... Pero si tienen compasión de este POBRE HOMBRE por favor dejen un comentario, dejen una pregunta, dejen un poquito de su cariño aquí también..._ _Puse parejas random porque quería y podía ahre. ¿Les gusta la idea del Bill/Cedric? ¿Alguna otra pareja que les guste para estar aquí? Voy a considerar muchas opciones..._

 _¿Alguien tiene preguntas? ¿Alguien? ¿Una? ¿Unita chiquita?_ _Weno ya no molesto, espero que SII haya gustado el capítulo, sé que me voy por las ramas, sé que es muy corto, sé que no tiene tanta información, pero si notaron el doble sentido diganmenn._

 _Dejen un comentario y usen el buscador de Ecosia para plantar árboles cada 45 búsquedas que hagan. Colaboren con el planeta plox. Gracias y guenas noches._


	3. Deberías verme con una corona

_N/A: Chale, no tengo excusas. Espero que les guste el capítulo(?)_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _03\. Deberías verme con una corona_

Harry está en el Callejón Diagón cuando una mano envuelta en cuero se posa sobre su hombro. Se prepara para gritar como Sirius le ha enseñado ("¡FUEGO!" en vez de pedir ayuda; su padrino siempre le ha dicho que la gente acude a ver un desastre antes de que a ayudar a alguien), pero cuando abre la boca la mano lo suelta y se voltea a ver quién es.

Es un hombre adulto, de cabellos rubios pálidos y rostro enmarcado por ojeras oscuras. Parece cansado, pero distinguido.

—Señor Potter —dice el hombre, que parece conocerlo—. He oído mucho de usted.

—No sé quién es, señor —dice Harry, manteniendo la barbilla alta. Aunque le llega al estómago a ese hombre que no solamente parece un oscuro y poderoso mago, sino que además se ve como alguien capaz de destrozarlo si quisiera solo con un golpe del bastón que lleva en la mano, Harry no baja la cabeza. No debe mostrarse débil, aunque se sienta temblar.

—Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy. Quizá ha oído de mí —menciona como al paso, como si Harry debiera conocerlo. Harry asiente, recuerda el nombre, pero no una conversación específica donde ese hombre fuera interesante o particularmente importante. Se pregunta qué hace su padrino y dónde está. Y se suponía que Remus solo entraría a la bótica por matalobos y saldría, pero se está demorando demasiado.

—No he oído cosas buenas de usted —responde, relacionando el nombre "Malfoy" con repetitivas burlas de su padrino, con amenazas hacia su nombre, y mucho más que harían que cualquier niño creciera pensando que el tal "Malfoy" no era más que un sucio y cruel mago de aspecto horrible y ademanes ridículos, no como el elegante hombre frente a él. Lucius esboza una sonrisa que más parece una mueca.

—No esperaba algo diferente, su padrino y yo jamás hemos estado en buenos términos —el hombre retrocede un paso, y Harry puede ver una cabeza rubia platinada detrás de él. Su primera impresión es que su rostro es parecido a una fotografía de Sirius de pequeño que vio una vez, ojos pálidos y pómulos altos afilando el rostro, pero las similitudes acaban en los labios y nariz del hombre frente a él. A Harry no le parece extraño, por supuesto que no. No duda de que la familia Black esté emparentada con esos desconocidos frente a él—. Él es mi hijo, Draco Malfoy. Draco, salúdalo.

Draco avanza un par de pasos y extiende la mano. La túnica se resbala un poco por su muñeca y Harry alcanza a ver el destello de un _Graine_ mientras estrecha con un apretón confianzudo la mano del muchacho, que a pesar de lucir arrogante, se ve bastante mortificado.

—Un placer conocerte, Potter —susurra Draco. Harry asiente.

—El placer es mío, Malfoy.

Lucius asiente con una expresión algo decidida.

—Pareces un muchacho educado —murmura—. ¿Qué sabes hacer? ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

Harry hace una mueca.

—No quisiera ser maleducado señor, ¿Pero por qué me está preguntando eso?

—Draco quiere saber de ti —responde pacientemente Lucius. Harry hace una mueca más notoria y clava sus ojos en Draco, que parece estar mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar.

—Entonces, que Draco me lo pregunte.

Draco traga saliva.

—¿Juegas Quidditch? —es lo primero que pregunta, con la voz suave, bastante baja. Harry asiente.

—Me gustaría ser buscador en Hogwarts. Pero también soy buen guardián. Mis padrinos dicen que soy buen bateador, pero no me gusta mucho —responde, con una pequeña sonrisa, y Draco le devuelve la mueca quizá un poco más relajado.

Hay mucha tensión en aquel rincón del callejón. Harry sabe que no puede moverse de ese lugar, y que el señor Fortescue lo vigila desde la heladería de enfrente, pero su padrino Sirius no aparece, Remus no regresa de la bótica en Knockturn, y está poniéndose muy muy nervioso, tanto que su estómago duele un poco.

—¿Te gusta estudiar? —pregunta Draco, otra vez, con un hilo de voz.

—Solo si me gusta lo que estudio —responde otra vez Harry—. ¿Y a ti?

—Un poco… Si me gusta —responde Draco, también. Harry alza los ojos hacia el silencioso Lucius Malfoy, que los observa con una expresión que Harry no alcanza a descifrar en sus ojos.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Por qué…? No sé si lo entiende. Yo solo estoy aquí esperando a mi familia, ¿Por qué fuerza una conversación así? No tengo problemas con hablar con su hijo, si eso quiere.

Lucius dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

—Eres inteligente. Astuto. Y no te quedas callado —alza un poco su bastón y Harry lo sostiene antes de que llegue a golpear su brazo. No se dirigía con fuerza, pero Harry cree que quizá quería empujarlo—. También tienes fuerza, buenos reflejos. Eres interesante, Harry Potter.

Harry arruga la nariz.

—¿Qué quiere, señor Malfoy?

—¿Cuántos _Graines_ tienes?

Harry apega el brazo a su pecho como si lo protegiera. No tiene duda de que Lucius Malfoy podría hacer que le enseñe sus Graines a la fuerza, pero jamás nadie le ha preguntado eso además de Sirius, y jamás nadie parece interesado en entrometerse con su privacidad de esa forma tan directa.

—¿Y a usted qué le importa?

—Padre… —Draco parece algo aterrado, pero Lucius suelta la vista de Harry, ahora dirigiéndose a su hijo.

—Muéstrale las tuyas, Draco.

Draco traga saliva. Remanga la manga de su túnica enseñando tres pequeños Graines destellantes en su piel pálida. Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Tienes tres _Graines_ como mi hijo, Potter? ¿O más? ¿O menos?

—Tengo tres, señor Malfoy. ¿Puede _irse_? Ya no quiero hablar con usted —Harry retrocede. Se siente débil. Quiere ser fuerte, quiere pelear con ese hombre cuya conversación lo está poniendo incómodo, y además quiere arrastrar a su hijo de aspecto temeroso en sus brazos. Pero no puede mentirse, ni siquiera ha comenzado sus clases en Hogwarts, y de nada le sirve tener su varita si no sabe ni un hechizo.

—Tengo una propuesta para usted, Harry Potter.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna… —pero Harry enmudece de inmediato cuando Lucius saca del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino plegado y lo extiende ante él. En tinta antigua, vieja, algo borrosa por el tiempo, Harry se observa a sí mismo con trazos elaborados pero torpes, envuelto en oscuras ramas, en el interior del Árbol y de su propia alma.

—Creo que esto puede significar algo para usted, señor Potter.

Harry traba la mandíbula un momento. No entiende, pero solo algo brilla en su mente. Algo que parece ser lo único con importancia en ese momento: Lucius Malfoy tiene contacto con su alma gemela. Lucius Malfoy sabe quién es. Y eso lo ha dibujado su alma gemela.

—Lo escucho.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Están cenando. Remus se ha decidido a cocinar y su padrino Sirius ha puesto las manos a la obra para hacer el postre. Es un par de noches antes de la luna llena, y es normal que la carne asada de Remus esté un poco cruda. Harry no tiene problema con eso, tampoco con que su parte de la carne esté un poco más rostizada de más. Le gusta bastante de ese modo, suave y crocante, con mucho sabor. Sirius lo sabe, por eso le ha separado el pedazo que más costó cortar en broma a los "fuertes dientes" de su ahijado. Harry siente que está disfrutando una cena en familia, pero a la vez, que está flotando en algún lugar en su cabeza. Es consciente de todo lo que pasa en la mesa, de Remus limpiándose el jugo de la carne casi cruda de los labios con la servilleta, de Sirius juegue un poco con los vegetales antes de comérselos y del sabor delicioso de su propio plato, de que las batatas caramelizadas han quedado un poco más dulces, pero no deja de estar en otra parte a la vez. Su cabeza vaga, sus ojos se pasean un poco por los detalles, su mente deja de prestar atención.

—Harry, ¿Estás con nosotros? —pregunta Remus, cuando están levantando los platos de la mesa. Harry alza la vista, un poco descolocado, pero asiente rápidamente.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy —responde—. La comida estaba muy rica Remus. Gracias.

—Nada de gracias que falta el postre de tu padrino, el chef del nuevo mundo —Sirius le revuelve los cabellos muy animado, y Harry ríe un poco, retorciéndose en sus cosquillas—. Te gustará. Cociné un delicioso pastel helado.

—Considerando que solo cortaste muchos chocolates, los batiste con leche y lo agregaste de relleno a un helado que habías comprado en Florean Fortescue, no creo que sea catalogado como "cocinar", Sirius —se burla Remus, Sirius quejándose de arruinarlo, Harry ayudando a levantar los platos que quedaban y las copas.

—Para tu información, estoy compartiendo la receta de mi pastel helado con Florean Fortescue para que la venda en su tienda —pica Sirius, altanero. Remus alza las cejas y rie entre dientes.

—¿Cómo se sentirá Florean Fortescue cuando alguien le diga que es un platillo muggle demasiado popular?

—No se sentirá mal porque nadie se lo dirá, ¿Verdad Remus? —Sirius pica las costillas de Remus, haciéndolo retorcerse y reír, y Harry los deja jugar juntos mientras deja las copas de la comida sobre la mesa y busca las cucharas de helado. Sirius busca el pastel mientras que Remus retira de la encimera más alta los platos de postre, y no es cuando ya lo están comiendo que Remus decide volver la atención hacia él.

—¿De veras te sientes bien Harry? —pregunta—. Te noto algo… Distraído.

—Estoy bien —responde Harry, no sabe si suena demasiado evasivo, pero por las dudas agrega—. Solo me duele un poquito la cabeza. ¿Creo que voy a resfriarme?

—Tengo una poción pimentónica si quieres antes de dormir —ofrece Remus. Sirius asiente con la boca llena de helado en un lenguaje inentendible—. Aunque también pueden ser los nervios. ¿Emocionado por Hogwarts, Harry? El lunes ya comienzas tu primer año.

Harry suspira y asiente.

—Estoy bastante emocionado —dice, aunque su voz no parece la de un niño emocionado por asistir de una vez por todas a aprender magia. Su padrino y Remus se miran, ahora un poco más preocupados.

—Harry… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarnos? —pregunta Remus, paciente y dulce. Harry juega con su helado en su plato, mira las pequeñas gotas de vainilla derretida a los lados, suspira un poco algo incómodo. No sabe bien cómo decírselos. No sabe siquiera qué decirles. Y solo lo suelta.

—Hoy cuando te esperaba fuera de la bótica un hombre vino a hablarme. Dijo que su nombre era Lucius Malfoy… —los ojos de Sirius se agrandan, pero Harry no se calla, ni siquiera por su expresión de sorpresa, ni de la expresión molesta de Remus—. Y dijo que estaba dispuesto a negociar conmigo para que me haga pasar por el alma gemela de su hijo Draco hasta llegada la adultez. El alma gemela de Draco es un mestizo en primer grado, y el señor Malfoy quiere saber si estoy dispuesto a comprometerme con Draco para salvar su apellido durante los siguientes años, para que llegada la adultez Draco pueda ir con su alma gemela a Bulgaria. Lucius no está dispuesto a renunciar al orgullo del apellido Malfoy…

—Ni hablar —gruñe Sirius, tan pronto Harry acaba—. ¿Pero qué se cree? ¡Una farsa tan grande! ¡Harry también tiene su alma gemela! ¿Acaso piensa que…?

—Deberías dejar que Harry decida, Sirius —responde Remus, bastante cortante. Harry no sabe qué se está perdiendo, pero todo parece incómodo, y siente que hay una conversación pendiente en la que no debe meterse.

—Harry jamás sería tan idio-…

—He dicho que sí —responde Harry. Sirius enmudece con la palabra a medio salir de la boca—. El señor Malfoy dijo que enviará una lechuza por la mañana para arreglar un encuentro donde poder arreglar las cosas en persona.

Remus aprieta los labios. Exhala suavemente.

—¿Por qué has aceptado Harry? No te estoy juzgando —aclara—, solamente siento curiosidad. Y a tu padrino le valdría mejor primero oír una explicación de tus labios.

Harry sabe que debe explicarlo. No sabe cómo, pero a la vez lo sabe. Es algo que solo él sabe.

—El señor Malfoy sabe quién es mi verdadera alma gemela. Mi alma gemela le ha dado esto —rebusca el pergamino en su bolsillo. El helado derritiéndose en sus platos es mucho más blanco que el amarillento pergamino, que pasa primero a ojos de Sirius, y luego a manos de Remus, quien lo toca con suavidad y acerca a su nariz instintivamente, buscando más información de la que pueda haber a simple vista—. No puede decirme su nombre. Pero puede ayudarme a llegar hasta él.

— _Él_ —dice Remus. Harry muerde su labio—. No se trata de un niño de tu edad, ¿Lo sabes, verdad Harry?

—Solo quiero saber… —susurra Harry—. Solo quiero saber con quién pasaré el resto de mi vida. Solo quiero que me quieran tan lindo como se quieren ustedes.

Sirius tiene lágrimas en los ojos cuando arrastra la silla y sale de la habitación. Harry lo observa sin entender, pero sus ojos también tienen lágrimas.

—Tu padrino odia mucho a Lucius Malfoy, Harry —susurra Remus, y antes de que Harry pueda darse cuenta, Remus lo abraza contra su pecho de forma cariñosa. Puede oír su corazón fuerte y pesado, y puede dedicarse a llorar en sus brazos como esa vez que se cayó de la escoba por no obedecer a Sirius, y Remus lo abrazó tan fuerte que Harry pudo llorar a salvo y protegido en ese abrazo cariñoso—. Lucius Malfoy es un hombre muy malvado, y muy cruel. Es lo suficientemente astuto para tentar a Sirius a conseguir _Graines_ falsas. Pero tu padrino es un hombre valiente, y por más fuerte que fue la tentación para él, no cedió. Le tiene mucho odio por haberle enseñado un mundo donde pudo haberlo tenido todo, y haberse visto obligado a renunciar a él.

Harry se refugia más fuerte en los brazos de Remus y pide perdón. Remus acaricia su cabello y lo mece como si fuera un bebé. El helado se derrite y el llanto de Sirius es amargo en la habitación contigua.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

—Buenas tardes, Black.

—Ojalá te pudras, Malfoy.

—Me sorprende que Potter esté tan bien educado habiéndote tenido de referente, Black —sisea Lucius, quizá burlón, pero Remus está allí de pronto, observándole con claro resentimiento y odio.

—He sido buena influencia, pero eso no significa que no podamos mandarte a la mierda si eres incorrecto o malicioso. Esto es una casa de familia Malfoy, y voy a exigirte respeto —la voz de Remus suena amenazante. Harry, en un rincón del sofá, abrazando un almohadón para amortiguar el dolor de estómago por los nervios, siente que su estómago duele más y su cabeza también. Está demasiado nervioso, está demasiado molesto. No quiere que su padrino se meta en problemas, se siente culpable por hacerlo llorar, y por las miradas frías que le ha estado dirigiendo. Pero no piensa renunciar a conocer a su alma gemela, cueste lo que le cueste, lo necesita tanto como respirar. ¡Su padrino debería entenderlo!

—Ya veo quién lleva los pantalones de la casa —dice Malfoy, maliciosamente—. Lo mantienes bien domado, Lupin.

— _Black_ —le recuerda Remus, ácido—. Apresúrate Lucius. Te han visto demasiado por aquí, quién sabe qué tanto dañe tu reputación.

Lucius se adelanta con un mohín molesto. Harry observa el resentimiento, sabe que ha hecho mal, pero no consigue entender qué tan mal. No consigue entender qué tanto daño ha causado dejando entrar a Lucius Malfoy en su casa, y en su vida a la familia Malfoy.

—Como espero el señor Potter les haya informado, quisiera arreglar su compromiso con mi primogénito, Draco Malfoy, lo antes posible —anuncia Lucius—. Este compromiso perderá validez el día posterior al cumpleaños número 17 del señor Potter. Solamente durará lo suficiente para mantener las apariencias, y que cuando acabe el séptimo año escolar, Draco pueda marchar a Bulgaria con su… _alma gemela._

Harry esconde un poco la cara. El odio y desprecio con el que Lucius Malfoy ha dicho "alma gemela" le quema un poco. Piensa cómo se sentiría si Sirius o Remus desaprobaran a su alma gemela sin conocerla, solo por ser de otro linaje sanguíneo, sin saber quién es, quién será en un futuro, qué tan feliz lo hará. Se siente débil por un momento, frágil, y querido. Su familia jamás haría nada que atentara contra su felicidad.

—Entiendo… —Remus es quien procede con la voz de la razón—. Discutamos los pros y contras, entonces.

Harry había dicho que quería estar ahí, pero en ese momento quiere marcharse. Hablan de cosas que jamás podría entender, y su mente se dispersa una y otra vez. Solo quiere conocer a su alma gemela. Quiere esa sensación de que solo en sus brazos se siente protegido. No sabe qué significa nada de eso, teme preguntarlo, teme preguntar y obtener respuestas catastróficas como la noche anterior. Solo calla y escucha como entretejen las líneas de sus años futuros en base a una mentira.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

—Potter, Harry.

Cientos de murmullos se alzan. Harry ha oído toda su vida que es alguien especial. Ha crecido en una comunidad mágica donde nunca faltaba el anciano fanático que se sentía agradecido por estrechar su mano, o esa anciana bruja que le regalaba dulces y agradecía por cosas que Harry no sabía que había hecho. Su padrino lo había mencionado, y también Remus, pero Harry había sido muy pequeño y muy desinteresado con eso. Sabe que tiene que ver con la muerte de sus padres. Sabe que tiene que ver con él quedando huérfano. Pero no espera ni jamás esperó que un grupo de niños pudiera saber su nombre y murmurarlo con sorpresa y admiración.

Se acerca con pasos rápidos a la mujer que sostiene el Sombrero Seleccionador. Su corazón late rápido. No sabe en qué pasa puede quedar. No se siente muy valiente, ni muy inteligente, ni muy leal, tampoco muy astuto. No siente que ninguna encaje para él. No siente ser parte de nada. Ni de una casa, ni de una familia, ni de un lugar.

El sombrero roza su cabeza. Harry apenas puede sentir el peso de la tela cuando la voz resuena por todo el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts:

— _SLYTHERIN._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _N/A: HOLI, si, perdón, no tengo excusas ni ganitas de escribir algo serio por aquí debajo para explicar la razón por la que no tengo excusas, solo paja de actualizar/escribir._

 _ESTE sería el párrafo que comentarían si tuvieran preguntas sobre la trama, personajes, cosas random, etc)?) idk, solo si quieren decir algo, comenten aquí y háganme sentirme influencer de wattpad, ayuden a mi ego xfabor-_

 _Alimenta el autoestima de un escritor de fanfics dejando un comentario con tu opinión y si puedes alimenta a perritos en la calle, no olvides llevar croquetitas en tu bolso porque a veces es lo único que tendrán de comer. Tampoco olvides que los gatitos que dejaron de lactar ya no pueden tomar leche porque les hace mal a sus pancitas y que los Whiskas hacen daño. Cuida de tus hobbys dándole amor a tus escritores favoritos y cuida de tus mascotitas y animalitos de la calle con amor y saluds uwu_


	4. ¿Quién tiene el control?

_IT'S A MIRACLE, NO HAN PASADO SEIS MESES DESDE LA ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. La mitad de este capítulo lo escribí con ansiedad destrozándome las tripas y la otra mitad con dolor de cabeza. ESPERO QUE SE NOTEN LAS DOS ahqué sldfñkjsdf._

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

 _04\. ¿Quién tiene el control?_

—No te sientas mal —es lo primero que dice Draco cuando Harry toma asiento a su lado. El Gran Comedor, fuera del bullicio de aplausos, se limita a un extraño y apagado aplauso mientras Harry camina hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Varios ojos de varios maestros están hundidos en él, perforándolo. Harry se siente pequeño, asustado e inseguro, pero Draco frota un poco su brazo en un extraño gesto de cariño que hace que Harry se sienta quizá no tan solo—. Slytherin es una buena casa. Solo ocurre que los demás aquí son unos exagerados. Te sentirás bienvenido dentro de poco.

Harry le dirige una sonrisa débil.

—Gracias.

La Selección prosigue en armonía. El director Albus Dumbledore, un anciano de barba poblada que Harry recuerda vagamente de varias conversaciones, visitas y actitudes que hacían molestar a su padrino, da un aviso que está prohibido acercarse al tercer piso de no querer tener una muerte dolorosa. Harry observa a Draco algo asustado, pero Draco se encoge de hombros. Otro niño de Slytherin comenta en voz baja que Dumbledore suele hacerlo todos los años, una broma muy pesada para poder darse cuenta de quiénes son los niños rebeldes y quiénes los que obedecerán las órdenes. Harry le encuentra lógica, es algo que seguramente haría tío Remus con él: decirle que hay unas galletas recién hechas que no debe tocar, y ver de ese modo si le hace caso o no, aunque no hayan galletas, solo para saber si puede confiar en él.

Harry se da cuenta, y se sorprende a la vez, de que otro niño de no más de su edad, quizá menos de trece años, haya llegado a una conclusión tan acertada y rápida, porque además explica con un poco de susurros y movimientos evasivos a los más pequeños que no parecen entender. Nunca se había sentido alguien particularmente inteligente, o particularmente calculador. De pronto, rodeado de esos niños que comienzan a conspirar, contarse anécdotas, o hablar de cosas de sus familias, Harry se siente un poco fuera de lugar, triste, y extrañando un poquito su cama y el olor de su almohada cuando se escondía bajo las mantas.

Ha sido sobreprotegido toda su vida por sus padrinos, ha vivido siendo cuidado, mimado y adorado. Harry no entiende como podrá sobrevivir rodeado de niños Slytherin, rodeado de otros niños, junto a Draco Malfoy cuyo padre parece hacerle tanto daño a su padrino, o sacar los instintos más salvajes de su tío Remus a la luz en forma de gruñidos y amenazas. Harry recuerda claramente ver los ojos de su tío Remus mucho más dorados cuando Lucius Malfoy se fue de su casa que cuando llegó, y sus dientes hasta podrían verse más puntiagudos, tal como un día después de la luna llena. Harry supo que sus padrinos no iban de bromas, pero también supo que era lo máximo que iba a obtener de ellos: un trato justo donde debía fingir ser el alma de Draco, y recibiría privilegios escolares, dinero, y además, sus padrinos recibirían ciertos privilegios ministeriales mientras el 'compromiso' durara, compromiso que Harry y Draco debían firmar cuando tuvieran trece años, pero previamente pactado por su padrino y el señor Malfoy.

Harry muerde el interior de su mejilla. Su estómago se retuerce, y no sabe si es de hambre o nervios, pero el banquete que aparece frente a ellos con los más deliciosos platillos consigue que su estómago ruja.

—¿Quieres papas o guisantes? —pregunta Draco, con suavidad. Harry aterriza en su alrededor, en el montón de niños asombrados comiendo y bebiendo jugo de calabaza, para sonreírle un poco tembloroso a Draco.

—Papas, por favor.

Draco le alcanza el tazón y Harry se sirve mientras las conversaciones le inundan el cerebro, ahogándole todos los pensamientos, alegres y oscuros, que mueren en la algarabía de cientos de voces infantiles.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Harry piensa mientras cena que, estando en un lugar tan lejano a su habitación llena de estrellas y constelaciones, se sentiría muy incómodo y le costaría demasiado dormir. Pero cuando el sueño comienza a llenarle los sentidos, no piensa ni siquiera en escribirle a sus padrinos para avisarle cómo llegó, en qué casa terminó y si comió bien, solo en llegar y acurrucarse en la cama sea cuál sea. El colchón es más cómodo de lo que siquiera espera en un principio, y la almohada tiene un suave perfume que lo adormece aún cuando ni siquiera acaba de abrocharse los botones del pijama. En algún momento siente que unas manos tan pequeñas como las suyas acaban de acomodarlo en la cama, y cree recordar acurrucarse bajo el suave edredón antes de que por fin todo se ennegreciera por el sueño.

Despierta cuando Draco lo sacude un poco la mañana siguiente. Le cuesta un poco ubicarse, pero el edredón esmeralda, el dosel de cortinas de suave color plata con decorados verdes le ubican inmediatamente en momento y situación. Su primera noche ha pasado sin pena ni gloria, y Draco le dedica una sonrisa tan suave que Harry acepta su mano para incorporarse saliendo del nido de sábanas, y escucha un poco sus consejos.

—Padre me dijo que debemos esforzarnos en tener las mejores notas, ¡Pero no te preocupes si no entiendes algo! —le aclara con rapidez—. Tuve muchos tutores y puedo explicarte lo que necesites.

Harry sonríe. Siente sus mejillas algo adormecidas. No está acostumbrado a ese tipo de sonrisa pequeña, por compromiso, algo incómoda. Está más acostumbrado a reírse a carcajadas, a cosquillas de Sirius y a ir cargado en la espalda de Remus mientras juegan en el parque. Pero, igualmente, sigue sin saber qué tan acostumbrado a eso está, desde el momento en que no recuerda cuánto tiempo hace que no juega con sus padrinos. Los extraña. Extraña no haberles dado otro abrazo antes de subir al tren, pero por la forma en que su padrino miraba con odio a Lucius Malfoy, Harry había dudado demasiado de acercarse a otro abrazo. Ahora se arrepiente tanto que le duele.

Se viste con un uniforme que le calza a la perfección, el escudo de las serpientes bordado sobre su corazón. Harry traga saliva. Se siente extrañamente incómodo. Siempre esperó llevar a los leones sobre su corazón, como sus padres, como sus padrinos, como toda la familia que siempre adoró y conoció. Ahora, teme con dolor en el estómago lo que puedan decir de él. Teme la mirada de desprecio que Sirius le dirige a Lucius Malfoy, teme la desaprobación de Remus como aquella vez que rompió sin querer un lote muy grande de pociones importantes. Su corazón se estruja sobre su pecho. Y, algo pequeñísimo en alguna parte de su mente, le dice que sus tan amados padrinos no deberían inflingirle tanto miedo. ¿Por qué teme tanto, entonces?

Se ha vuelto inseguro, o quizá siempre lo ha sido. Siempre buscando la aprobación de Sirius, o un abrazo de Remus. Siempre buscando ser el hijo que ambos hubieran podido tener… Buscando no decepcionar a los únicos padres que siempre ha conocido. Muy dentro de su corazón sabe que él mismo es la única opción que sus padrinos tienen para tener ese hijo que no pueden tener, pero ¿Cómo podrá verlos a la cara en ese momento, siendo un Slytherin, cuando Sirius los odia y Remus ha demostrado desaprobación ante ellos?

Harry trata de desayunar pero su comida sabe a tierra. Draco se muestra preocupado varias veces, pero Harry no responde. Su cabeza gira y baila en lugares lejanos, en muestras huecas de afecto falso, en miradas de desaprobación, y sus ojos pican como si fuera a llorar. Ama mucho a sus padrinos. No quiere que lo odien.

Su primera clase es complicada. Harry tiene mucho que apuntar, y su pluma rasga el pergamino tan fuerte que lo atraviesa. Su tintero cae, sus dedos tiemblan, y el sudor frío hace que sus manos sean pegajosas. El profesor Flitwick amablemente pregunta si se siente bien, y aunque Harry asiente, el dolor en su pecho no desaparece. No sabe por qué se siente así, no sabe por qué se siente tan ahogado en ese amplio salón, pero su corazón escuece y su garganta parece apretarse en lágrimas que no está dispuesto a soltar.

La profesora McGonagall es más severa que el profesor Flitwick, y también pregunta cómo se encuentra repetidas veces, cada vez más insistentemente. Harry consigue hablar sin tartamudear, aunque al final de la clase no cree haber puesto atención ni a la mitad de lo que la anciana mujer dictó. Su pecho arde, cada vez en un dolor más grande, y cuando el almuerzo pasa sin que Harry consiga tragar ni un bocado, otro niño de su casa, pero un año superior o dos, se acerca a él y toma su mano izquierda con fuerza.

—Tu corazón late muy rápido —dice, y aprieta rápidamente su mano contra su pecho. Harry se congela. Es consciente de sus latidos, de la velocidad, del temblor de sus hombros, del temblor de su cuerpo. Es consciente durante ese segundo de la tela muy ajustada de la camisa, de la túnica pesada sobre sus hombros, del sudor frío en su nuca y del nudo que estrangula su garganta con mucha fuerza—. Respira hondo.

Harry obedece. Inhala con fuerza y siente como si su corazón fuera más rápido, sus pulmones apretándolo. Quiere exhalar cuando siente el dolor, pero la otra mano del niño cubre su boca y su nariz, impidiéndoselo. Harry mira a ambos lados con desesperación, las lágrimas por fin brotando de sus ojos, buscando la ayuda de Draco o de algún prefecto, pero unos segundos después el chico aparta la mano y Harry exhala abruptamente, sus pulmones vaciándose tan rápido que Harry siente que se desinfla.

Su corazón duele. Sus pulmones queman, pero mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, su garganta ya no escuece y su respiración es errática, pero no lo suficiente para hiperventilarlo.

—Otra vez —exige el chico—. Mantén el aire dentro hasta que te diga. No me hagas cubrirte la boca otra vez.

Harry asiente a velocidad. Inhala y exhala a los ritmos que su compañero le indica hasta que su cuerpo vuelve a sentirse su cuerpo. Se siente pequeño, indefenso y asustado, rodeado de ojos curiosos, alzando la vista cuando se da cuenta de que una túnica del más intenso negro está junto al chico que consiguió que su cuerpo dejara de sentirse liviano y pesado a la vez.

—Pucey —dice el profesor, con voz bastante aburrida. Harry lo observa con un poco de miedo en los ojos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Potter estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, profesor —responde el niño rápidamente—. Madre me enseñó como calmarlos después de lo de padre. Creí que podría ayudarlo.

El profesor de amarga mirada hace un gesto. Menciona algo bajo, como un punto o algo así, que Harry no consigue entender. La palabra "ansiedad" grita cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Sabe que significa algo malo, algo muy malo. Recuerda haberla oído mencionar, pero no está seguro de qué significa.

—Potter —el profesor menciona su apellido tan ácidamente que cuando Harry alza la vista a verlo, teme que los ojos negros lo perforen como maldiciones—. Luego de clases ven a mi oficina.

El profesor se marcha con la floritura elegante de su túnica detrás. Harry no tiene ni aire ni lágrimas, pero Draco alcanza un pañuelo y toma su mano, arrastrándolo lejos del murmullo de chismosos y metiches, tratando de hacer algo que Harry reconoce perfectamente: alejarlo para protegerlo.

Sus clases prosiguen pasivamente. Harry tiene la calma suficiente para prestar atención y entiende un par más de conceptos que horas atrás. Su garganta duele un poco, pero cree que es por la sed, porque cuando bebe un poco de agua después de clase acaba bebiéndose dos grandes copas de agua sin darse cuenta de lo sediento que verdaderamente estaba. Draco le sonríe tímidamente un par de veces y otras tantas trata de conversar con él, pero Harry no se siente muy dispuesto a conversar, ni muy dispuesto a hablar con nadie. Quiere disculparse con Draco, un poco aunque sea, porque sabe que él solo trata de ser su amigo. Harry nunca ha tenido muchos amigos más allá de los hijos de los amigos de sus padrinos. Harry temió nunca tener amigos de verdad, amigos que verdaderamente lo quisieran sin importar que fuera el ahijado de, el hijo de. Y quiere disculparse con Draco, porque no sabe ser un buen amigo, no sabe hablar ni hacer comentarios graciosos, sabe muy pocas bromas y muy pocos juegos. Sus únicos amigos han sido sus padrinos, y no sabe qué se supone que debe responderle a Draco, o qué debe de decir. Pero aunque quiera disculparse, piensa que sus sonrisas se lo dicen todo, porque Draco no insiste, solo está a su lado haciéndolo sentirse menos solo y más tranquilo con el paso de las horas.

Al final de su día escolar pide indicaciones a un prefecto, que lo lleva a la oficia del profesor Severus Snape, un par de pasillos más allá del salón que usará para pociones y apenas a un pasillo de la casa común de Slytherin. Harry retuerce sus mangas con nerviosismo mientras espera que el profesor abra la puerta, y cuando lo hace, avanza mirando el suelo sin tener idea de qué esperar. Aún no ha tenido su clase de pociones, y no cree haber hecho algo mal…

—Tome asiento Potter.

Harry se sienta. Sus pies quedan un poco lejos del suelo y trata de no verse tan pequeño e incómodo. El profesor lo intimida lo suficiente para que quiera esconderse. Luce como uno de los extraños monstruos en los cuentos que Sirius le contaba las noches de Halloween, como un largo y amenazante wendigo envuelto en túnicas oscuras que lo ocultaban en la noche.

—¿Alguna vez le ha pasado lo mismo que hoy, Potter? —pregunta con amargura el profesor, que tomo asiento frente a él, mirándolo con un aura casi atemorizante. Harry niega rápidamente.

—No, no, nunca… Profesor —aclara, rápidamente, tratando de evadir su culpa. Harry siente que sus dedos comienzan a temblar. Se siente un poco descompuesto, también, pero no siente que el profesor deba saber eso. Le cuesta mucho mirarlo a los ojos, y la mirada casi terrorífica del profesor frente a él no ayuda en nada. Harry se siente pequeño desde todo el día, desde que está en Slytherin, desde que cientos de miradas se hunden insidiosamente en él. Se siente débil, pequeño y asustado, y no sabe cómo lidiar con nada de eso. No esperaba, ni por un segundo, entrar a Slytherin. No esperaba decepcionar tanto a sus padrinos como eso.

—Entiendo —el profesor Snape despega sus ojos y extrae una pequeña bolsita de tela del interior de su escritorio—. Llame a un elfo doméstico cada noche, que haga un té de esto. Debería mejorar y prevenir otros ataques.

—¿Qué es la ansiedad? —pregunta Harry rápidamente. El profesor Snape talla sus sienes con expresión de poca paciencia.

—Es el resultado de muchas cosas, pasadas o presentes, que afecta a su mente y hace que su cuerpo se sienta enfermo. Usted haga lo que le indico, Potter —sisea de mala gana el profesor—. Es todo lo que debe saber. Ahora vaya a su sala común. No tiene nada más que hacer aquí.

Harry traga un poco de saliva mientras sostiene la bolsita de tela en sus manos. Huele suave, a hojas y flores, y trata de sonreírle.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —dice—. Gracias.

El profesor Snape lo observa fijamente mientras abandona su oficina. Harry siente un peso menos sobre el pecho, pero el peso se hace mucho más grande cuando recuerda que debe escribirle a sus padrinos. Debe escribirles antes de que decidan presentarse a saber por qué aún no han tenido noticias suyas, y pueda ver la decepción en sus ojos.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Harry ha escuchado a Sirius bromear de eso con el señor Weasley, el padre de Bill. Bromean bajo la sombra, comiendo galletas de canela y chocolate, mientras los demás niños juegan y la molesta niña de los Weasley trata de perseguirlo para poner flores en su cabello como Luna decoraba el cabello de Bill. Harry estornuda con esas flores, y cuando no quiere jugar más con la menor de los Weasley, la niña llora y la señora Weasley lo regaña. Harry se enfada un poco, pero no puede decir mucho. No puede decir nada. De hecho, nunca puede decir nada. Nunca puede decir nada ante la niña Weasley, ni ante su padrino cuando discute con gente en las calles, ni ante su padrino callando su actitud para reprenderlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Nunca puede decir nada ante la incomodidad en la boca de su estómago cuando mencionan cosas desagradables.

—Los gemelos decían que les gustaría entrar a Slytherin —decía Arthur Weasley a lo lejos, masticando una galleta de canela y riéndose de esa ocurrencia, porque la mera idea de imaginar a un Weasley vestido con las túnicas de las serpientes era risible— solo por llevarle la contraria a Molly, que siempre les ha dicho que se comportan como unas víboras con sus hermanos. Pero ya les dije, quien entre a Slytherin, no pertenecerá a esta familia.

Sirius se ríe a carcajadas. Remueve su limonada y bebe un sorbo mientras Arthur observa pacíficamente a sus hijos jugando un poco más allá de las colinas, persiguiéndose entre sí. Harry piensa que es extraño que Sirius lo encuentre gracioso, siendo que Remus le ha contado que la señora Black mencionó esas mismas contra él.

Pero si Harry se ha dado cuenta de algo, es que cuando su tutor le enseñó la palabra "hipócrita", la única persona en la que pudo pensar fue en su padrino. Y su estómago se retuerce, su estómago no deja de causar sensaciones que Harry no es capaz de entender, pero que se parecen a una enfermedad sin enfermarse.

—Todos sabemos que tus gemelos no entrarán a Slytherin, Arthur —bromea su padrino, con esa sonrisa entre ladina y burlona, aquella que ponía cuando rememoraba sus días de escuela—. No son rastreros asquerosos. Nadie con corazón que valga la pena entraría a Slytherin. Déjalos fastidiarse entre sí, Arthur. Ya se darán cuenta de la verdad.

Harry deja morir la conversación que, sin embargo, años después revive en su mente como si fueran puñaladas.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Amanece, Harry tiene dolor de estómago, y aún no les ha escrito a sus padrinos. Draco trata de animarlo, pero su compañía es más agradable cuando está callado, o al menos cuando la cabeza de Harry no duele. Ni siquiera puede desayunar, y cuando su pecho quema cuando las lechuzas aletean hacia las mesas, su pecho vuelve a quemar. Alumnos más allá, Adrian Pucey vuelve a hacerle gestos de que respire. Harry trata de hacerlo, pero su corazón vuelve a doler cuando la lechuza de su padrino aterriza frente a su plato lleno, intacto como Draco lo preparó momentos antes.

Sus dedos tiemblan un poco mientras abre la carta. La letra de su padrino es rápida, frenética. Sus ojos apenas consiguen enfocarla antes de que se borronee, la negrura arrastrándolo como si una maldición le hubiera golpeado por la espalda. No sabe que la maldición está en su interior, que sus miedos se retuercen bajo el descontrol de estar en el lugar que su padrino siempre ha odiado, aliado con las personas que más ha despreciado toda su vida. Harry piensa, por un momento, que debería dejar Hogwarts. Su padrino lo ha dicho, una, y otra, y otra vez. Lo ha intercalado con burlas a los Malfoy, a los Nott, a los Lestrange. Lo ha intercalado con odio, con bromas pesadas, con ataques verbales a las personas en el Callejón Diagón. Lo ha mezclado con imitaciones, con comentarios desagradables, con jugar a Harry a que el último en llegar era Slytherin. A decir que prefería un hijo en Azkabán que una serpiente rastrera escondiéndose en su propia casa. Mejor un hermano muerto a un hermano Slytherin. Mejor un hijo muerto a un Slytherin…

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

 _NOOO por alguna razón no pensé que terminaba este capítulo hoy. Ah, hola, bienvenidos a juegos mentales, donde Harry Pottah descubre que sus padrinos nunca fueron santos, o mejor dicho, se da cuenta de qué tan mal estaban todas las actitudes cuestionables de Sirius durante su infancia/vida. Prosigan(?)_

 _Ah qué, bueno, ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy! ¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen alguna pregunta de algo? No tengan miedo de comentar, de verdad no muerdo ;v; Me gustan sus comentarios y to', lo juro._

 _Las cosas no serán fáciles para Harry a partir de ahorita. Incluso con una familia amorosa y preocupada por él, Harry teme no poder llenar sus expectativas, más la enorme presión que le significa estar en Slytherin habiendo tenido a Sirius Black de padrino… Not easy._

 _Pueden comentar alguna duda que tengan o algo que les gustaría que profundizara más uwu Además sus sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas;v; Gracias por leer, de veras, de veraaaas_

 _No olviden que las enfermedades mentales son realmente enfermedades, y que merecen los respectivos cuidados y atenciones, no se queden con los comentarios de 'ay que te la pasas sin hacer nada y por eso estás mal' o esas mamadas, si ustedes necesitan ayuda, la necesitan, y no está mal necesitarla;v; Y tampoco olviden dejarme algún comentario porque me hace muy feliz y mis horas de dolor de espalda/estómago y ansiedad valen la pena uwu_

 _Gracias por leeersssssssss;3_


	5. Atrápame si puedes

_Escribir este capítulo me costó: derretirme de calor, morirme de dolor de cabeza, tomarme dos té vic porque me duele demasiado la garganta y creo que podría tener una angina bien pasada de verga, y estar agotado hasta el cansancio porque duermo bien poco porque mi hijo decide que despertarme a las 5am para desayunar es una buena idea, ¡PERO CONSEGUÍ ESCRIBIRLO! Y creo que no me demoré TANTO tiempo desde la última actualización. No puedo prometer que me demoraré poco a la próxima, pero mehhhhh, piensen que sí y guarden la ilusión uwu Muchísimas gracias por aguantarme en las demoras, y, ahora sí, AL CAPÍTULO_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _05\. Atrápame si puedes_

Harry alza la cabeza un poco. El fleco despeinado le cae un poco sobre los ojos, pero no se lo aparta. Odia su cicatriz, odia que vean su cicatriz, odia los ojos insidiosos sobre ella y mucho más desde la última navidad, y por supuesto odia entender _qué significa_ aquella cicatriz, algo de lo que desconoció casi toda su vida.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Remus, extendiendo hacia él el pequeño cofre cargado de polvos flú. Harry hace una mueca.

—La pregunta es si Sirius está listo.

Remus suelta un suspiro. No es el primero de la noche, y seguramente no será el último. Harry ha asumido desde que bajó del tren unas semanas atrás que ese verano sería totalmente diferente a todos los que alguna vez hubiera experimentado.

—Es algo difícil de procesar para él, Harry.

—¿También fue así de difícil de procesar para ti o tú tienes el descaro de mentir en mi cara?

— _Harry_ —regaña Remus, con voz ácida. La voz es un poco más gruesa de la que suele usar con él, y Harry sabe que ese comentario le dolió. No necesita verlo a la cara para ver sus ojos de color dorado, furiosos y heridos—. Tu padrino y yo hicimos lo necesario para protegerte.

—Protegerme _no es_ mentirme.

—Protegerte —dice Sirius, apareciendo junto a ellos con una túnica formal, los largos cabellos recogidos y el rostro afeitado, luciendo como un miembro respetable de alguna antigua familia, tal como Sirius siempre ha odiado lucir— es hacer todo lo necesario para que crecieras en un ambiente sano, sin temer que un demente asqueroso estuviera sobre tu carne para matarte antes de que tuvieras el sentido de saber qué era la magia. Ahora, vámonos. No queremos hacer esperar a los Malfoy, ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry aprieta un poco la mandíbula. Su corazón late fuertemente en su pecho cuando Sirius es quien atraviesa primero las llamas verdes deslizándose hacia la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy. Apenas se va junta un puñado por su cuenta y se lanza a la chimenea, también, diciendo con la voz más fuerte que puede " _Malfoy Manor"_ deslizándose en el vertiginoso caos de los viajes a través de la red flú. Aterriza casi tropezándose en la elegante sala de los Malfoy, observando el duelo de miradas entre su padrino y Lucius Malfoy, que cambia tan pronto Lucius lo observa.

Lucius se acerca a él, tocando su hombro con su varita para apartar toda la ceniza, sonriéndole con una calidez que no suele estar en la familia Malfoy, mucho menos en Lucius y Narcissa.

—Harry, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te han tratado las vacaciones?

Harry sonríe un poco. En su espalda, el sonido de la red flú activándose con el pase de Remus le alivia un poco que no se haya enojado tanto como para ignorar la fiesta. Su corazón duele un poco menos de lo que está acostumbrado a que duela.

—He estado bien, señor Malfoy. Muchas gracias por preguntar —Harry inclina levemente la cabeza. Puede oír el sonido indignado de Sirius, puede sentirlo temblar con una vibra peligrosa. Puede ser un renegado de su familia todo lo necesario, pero sigue siendo un Black, y lo ha sido durante años en una silenciosa hipocresía feroz que Harry piensa que ya es hora de que se revele ante sus propias ataduras—. Muchas gracias por la fiesta, también.

—Estoy seguro de que tus padrinos están muy emocionados, ¿No es así? —Lucius Malfoy alza la vista. Remus está junto a Sirius en el momento justo para responder antes de que el insulto repte de los labios de Sirius Black.

—Estamos muy agradecidos por este ofrecimiento Lucius —responde Remus, con una voz muy calmada—. No es algo que estemos acostumbrados a hacer. Las fiestas de Harry siempre han sido en familia.

—Pero somos familia ahora —dice Lucius, como queriendo darle más motivos a Sirius para perder la compostura. Harry trata de no preocuparse demasiado. Quiere sentirse libre y valiente, quiere sentirse cómodo. Es su cumpleaños. Él decidió que iba a aceptar la fiesta que Lucius Malfoy le ofrecía, dijeran lo que dijeran sus padrinos. Está cansado de que le mientan. Está cansado de que decidan su vida a su antojo.

—Lo somos —murmura Harry, un poco alto, y pasa junto a sus padrinos para ser guiado por Lucius Malfoy hacia la fiesta elegante que celebrará en su honor.

Harry no ha estado en fiestas anteriormente. Lo que ocurrió en la navidad era algo que no era capaz de registrar aún, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que a la misma vez de la fiesta de Yule, fueron atacados por un perro gigante de tres cabezas. Harry, en un rincón debajo de la mesa robando bocadillos con Draco Malfoy, oyó las voces opacas de dos personas hablando sobre Harry Potter, sobre que Severus Snape no era confiable, y sobre como el Señor Oscuro había tratado de matarlo por alguna razón.

Oyó como las voces opacas repitieron que la muerte de sus padres era su culpa.

Por su culpa, sus padres habían muerto. Por su culpa, los padres de muchos de sus amigos estaban en Azkabán, siendo asediados por Dementores. Por su culpa, muchas maldiciones habían caído sobre las personas menos indicadas.

Y por culpa de su padrino ( _y decían, las voces opacas con mucho rencor, riéndose y burlándose entre dientes del "caradura de Sirius Black, dándoselas de bueno, cuando él los entregó" por unos Graines)_ el Señor Oscuro había encontrado y asesinado a sus padres para matarlo a él.

Harry se escabulló temblando hasta la red flú aquella noche, vomitando apenas aterrizó en el despacho vacío de Severus Snape. Esa noche, con toda la hipocresía de los puristas, Harry estaba dispuesto a dar una mejor imagen y responder con la cizaña que debía tener. Había sobrevivido un año a Slytherin, incluso después de la estruendosa carta llena de arañazos de tinta de Sirius, replicándole que por qué razón no le había dicho que había entrado a Slytherin, que estaban marchando hacia allí para convencer a Dumbledore del error, que él no podría ser un miserable como todas las demás serpientes.

Al parecer, Remus consiguió amarrar a Sirius sin que vaya a quemar Hogwarts o el Sombrero Seleccionador, porque nunca apareció (o Harry no se enteró de que así lo haya hecho).

La mano de Lucius está sobre su hombro, guiándolo. Harry saluda con inclinaciones respetuosas de cabeza a varias personas, entre ellos a la madre de Adrian Pucey, y a la madre de Blaise que lleva un vestido de un color plateado tan brillante que sus ojos duelen un poquito de verlo. Ella se muestra efusiva por conocerlo, lo saluda con besos y abrazos, menciona que Blaise le habló muchísimo de él y Harry de pronto se ve devorado por varias conversaciones de padres de sus amigos queriendo saber cuánto de lo que sus hijos dijeron sobre él es real o no.

—Blaise dijo que pudiste conjurar un _alohomora_ a la primera.

—Adrian me comentó de tus ataques de ansiedad, pobrecito. ¿Has aprendido a controlarlos?

—¿Te interesaría especializarte en la magia mental? Es algo poderoso e inexplorado, si has aprendido a controlar tus males como me dijo mi Pansy, quizá puedas tener buen camino allí…

—¿Es cierto que consigues hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_ con tanto poder que puede alzar a una persona adulta?

Harry sonríe y finge que su pecho no duele. La sobreprotección que ha vivido no se compara en nada a tener que afrontar estas situaciones solo. La vida de los niños sangre pura no se compara ni de cerca de a la vida de los niños como los que han crecido como él, rodeados de familias y sin mantener apariencias a pesar de todo.

—No fue a la primera, fue en la primera clase, pero al cuarto intento —responde Harry suavemente a las voces ansiosas sobre él—. No aprendí a controlarlos aún, pero estoy en progreso a eso con el profesor Snape. No me interesaría especializarme en nada realmente, no estoy seguro de eso todavía, apenas tengo un año de educación mágica… Y no, no a una persona adulta. Pero traté de hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_ que alzara la túnica de Draco y lo cargó a él. El profesor Snape tuvo que bajarlo del techo del cuarto.

Varios adultos ríen. Entre ellos, Harry capta la sonrisa casi orgullosa de Lucius Malfoy, quien decide perderse entre las multitudes de túnicas y dejarlo a merced de magos y brujas hambrientos de magia y poder.

Lejos por allá, la mueca de Sirius consigue que el pecho de Harry duela intensamente. Le recuerda a la mirada de decepción y resignación que le dirigió en la noche de navidad, cuando lo fue a recoger en la estación, la misma mirada que consiguió que le robara los flú y se fuera a casa de los Malfoy. Nuevamente estaba allí, pero no estaba escabulléndose, estaba parado con dignidad, viendo el dolor en sus ojos.

Un dolor que Harry no comprendía en lo absoluto. No lo entiende. Sigue siendo él. Sigue siendo su hijo, nada cambió en él. Pero parece que el escudo sobre su corazón significa más para Sirius que años de amor y cariño.

—¿Harry?

Harry se voltea. Draco le sonríe ampliamente

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Harry se lanza a abrazarlo. Draco lo aprieta en sus brazos con fuerza, entre las risas de algunas señoras que se alejan un poco, dejándolos abrazarse con fuerza. Harry lo ha extrañado muchísimo. Pero muchísimo de veras. Draco estuvo allí. Estuvo cuando Sirius envió los vociferadores y cuando tuvo que ir a la dirección para hablar con el director sobre "su idea de cambiar de casa", que claramente no era suya, sino de Sirius. Draco estuvo allí cuando despertaba sobresaltado de las pesadillas donde lo echaban de casa. Draco estuvo allí cuando Sirius indignado anunció que prefería que Harry estuviera en Beauxbatons o Ivermorny, que en Slytherin.

Harry había adorado a Sirius hasta que su corazón estalló de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que su padrino jamás lo había querido, sino que había amado lo que creía que conocía de él.

Su padrino jamás lo hubiera amado con todo lo podrido que habitaba en el fondo de su alma.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —pregunta Draco, acomodándole los bordes del cuello de la túnica—. Te veías algo… Con esa cara cuando estás por ponerte mal. ¿Quieres tomar aire? ¿Vamos al jardín?

Draco parece un niño en navidad. O al menos el concepto que Harry tiene de un niño en navidad. Está feliz porque lo extrañó muchísimo, y la idea de escabullirse al jardín le parece genial teniendo en cuenta que quiere escapar un poco de Sirius y su mirada, haciéndolo sentir culpable hasta el fondo de los intestinos.

 _"¿Por qué te sientes culpable, Harry? ¿Por haber entrado en una casa que no le gustaba, por haber hecho amigos? ¿De dónde viene la culpa, Harry? ¿De no haber hecho lo que él quería, o de no querer cambiar para ser lo que él quiere que seas?"_

Harry aprieta los labios y toma la mano de Draco cuando se escabullen entre la gente hasta el jardín. Las rosas blancas parecen brillar, y Harry observa pequeñas hadas revoloteando entre los rosales. Draco sonríe y señala las estrellas apenas apareciendo a través del cielo crepuscular, el atardecer manchando de naranjas, rosados y púrpuras el amplísimo cielo.

—Me gusta la clase de astronomía —dice Draco—. Cuando tenía cinco, padre y yo veníamos a este jardín con un telescopio, y me contaba las leyendas de las constelaciones. Entonces me empecé a inventar mis propias constelaciones, y padre transcribía sus historias. Me inventé muchas. Creo que padre aún las tiene en su biblioteca personal. ¿Quieres que te lea unas después?

Harry asiente rápidamente. Se imagina el momento y su corazón se llena de calidez. Lucius Malfoy puede parecer un amargado y controlador hombre, pero detrás de esa fachada, Draco lo adora, respeta y valora. Harry sabe que Sirius lo crió con todo su corazón, pero Sirius nunca se ocupó de que se sintiera cómodo con las reglas, sino que las respetara y que hiciera lo que él quería o aprobaba, fuera o no bueno. Harry muerde su labio un poco. Tiene muchísimos conflictos, pero no quiere pensar que Sirius no lo quiere. Sabe que su padrino lo quiere… Pero duda mucho de que la forma que Sirius quiere sea la mejor.

En la escuela, aprendió algo mucho más importante que Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa o Historia. Harry aprendió que algunas formas de querer son más dolorosas que otras.

—Padre no quiere que sepa nada de mi alma gemela —dice Draco, de pronto, tan bajo que Harry se debe esforzar por oírlo—. Está convencido de que encontrará una manera de que conseguirá que mi alma gemela tenga otra alma gemela, para que pueda casarme con alguien de sangre pura —la voz de Draco es bastante neutral al respecto. Pareciera algo que tiene asumido, y a Harry le duele que alguien pueda siquiera estar acostumbrado o asumiendo la idea de dejar a su alma gemela de lado—. Padre dice que mi alma gemela no corresponde a lo que merezco. Yo estoy seguro que si es mi alma gemela, es por algo. Es todo lo que merezco en este mundo. Sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para tenerlo.

Harry sonríe. Draco le observa con una sonrisa de lado a lado que hace que sus mejillas se vean de un rosado suave. Se abrazan con fuerza un momento, buscando ese consuelo que no está en otros brazos. Podrán no ser almas gemelas, podrán no estar destinados, pero han sido lo mejor que el otro ha tenido en muchísimos años, y quizá el destino los puso en ese camino para que puedan apoyarse juntos en los difíciles caminos que estaban por llegar.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

—Creo que es por aquí —dice Draco, revisando entre los antiguos libros encuadernados de un delgado cuero de dragón, en un rincón oculto en el estudio de su padre. Fuera, la música suena tan fuerte como los sonidos de conversaciones y risas. Dentro, Draco y Harry se esfuerzan por hacer el menor ruido posible, temiendo ser descubiertos.

—Tu padre tiene un estudio muy raro —comenta Harry. No quiere sonar ofensivo, pero los rincones oscuros del estudio de Lucius Malfoy le ponen la carne de gallina, y no solo porque sea un lugar terriblemente frío. Todo allí parece estar frío, gélido al contacto, desde el cuero de los libros hasta la madera oscura del escritorio. Las plumas, brillantes y afiladas, parecen armas asesinas que se deslizan entre sus dedos con la suavidad de la seda. Harry tiene una sensación muy incómoda que se asienta en la parte superior de su estómago.

—Padre no suele usar este estudio mucho —responde Draco, algo incómodo, trepado a una de las sillas con espaldar tallado para revisar entre los libros de lo alto de la biblioteca. El cuero brilla, unos libros más que otros, algunos con letras que Harry no reconoce, otros que claramente hablan de cosas muy oscuras. Nigromancia, artes siniestras, animales y rituales, magia ancestral. Cueros gélidos envueltos en una esencia mágica más poderosa de la que ninguno de ellos puede imaginar. Harry apila los libros tal como estaban para que regresen a su sitio sin el menor cambio apenas Draco encuentre lo que busca con las vibraciones mágicas latiendo bajo sus dedos.

A Harry le extraña que un libro de cuentos escrito por Draco y su padre hubiera acabado entre libros de ocultismo y artes de magia negra. Pero no lo dirá, no quiere incomodar a Draco, o demostrar que está mucho más que incómodo. La enorme cantidad de libros lo abruma, no porque no haya visto muchos libros, sino porque todos parecen ser más siniestros que el anterior. La magia de diferentes tipos, oscura, tenebrosa, hace que el vello de su cuerpo se erice. Cada cuero que pasa bajo sus manos parece gélido, y si esfuerza mucho su oído, es capaz de oír un susurro que va más allá de la música, charlas y danza que conmemoran su cumpleaños. Casi es capaz de oír un murmullo palpitando por detrás de su cabeza, un susurro que se eleva más y más mientras los libros que rozan sus dedos parecen estar cada vez más gélidos, como si aquel poder que emana de ellos estuviera congelado entre las páginas resecas.

—No me siento bien —susurra Harry en voz baja. Su cabeza pulsa un poco, su corazón late hacia su garganta. No reconoce sus síntomas, pero su cabeza, específicamente su cicatriz, pulsa un poco. Siente el latido de su corazón resonar en todo su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus palmas, trepando por su cuello, su cabeza y ojos, acabando en pulsaciones fuertes sobre su cicatriz—. ¿Draco…?

—¡Aquí está! —dice Draco, que parece no haberlo oído, tomando de entre los libros de la parte más alta un libro de aspecto rústico, con un envoltorio de cuero marrón claro. El libro parece atorado entre otros bastante más pesados, y Harry casi ve en cámara lenta el momento en que todos caen apenas Draco, entusiasta e ignorante del peligro, casi arranca el libro marrón claro de su sitio, llevándose consigo otros tantos libros apretujados con fuerza que caen y golpean con fuerza el suelo. Draco ahoga un chillido con sus propias manos, totalmente impactado, mientras Harry cubre su cabeza para que los libros no lo golpeen.

No caen tantos, pero caen entre los libros que Harry previamente había apilado, resultando que cada libro de fuera de los estantes terminara escandalosamente en el suelo.

Ambos guardan silencio unos momentos esperando ver si fueron oídos. Para suerte de Harry, quiere creer, la música y risas fuera siguen mucho más fuertes que antes, o quizá cree que sus oídos están lo suficientemente aturdidos para oír todo bastante más fuerte por la impresión.

—¿Cómo acomodamos esto? —es lo primero que dice Harry. Draco murmura una maldición en voz baja, una que seguramente no aprendió bajo la tutela de su padre.

—No lo sé —susurra—. Vamos guardando lo que recordemos.

Pero todos los libros resultan iguales. Incluso cuando Draco ha separado solamente su libro de sus propios cuentos infantiles, siempre sobran dos o tres libros, y sin importar cuanto lo intenten incluso cubriendo el lugar que el libro de Draco ocupaba, el espacio faltaba. Ya se han alejado más de media hora, y Harry no cree que puedan estar demasiado tiempo por allí sin que alguien los busque y encuentre hurgando en el estudio de Lucius Malfoy, y no sabe qué tipos de regla de etiqueta tengan, pero incluso en su propia casa era bastante malo para él hurgar entre las pociones de Remus, o entre los papeles raros de Sirius.

—¿Cuáles sobran? —pregunta Harry, mirando los tamaños de los libros. Dos de ellos son un poco más gruesos, pero hay uno delgado que más que un libro, parece un diario de hojas amarillentas, y otro que parece un enorme diccionario de encuadernado rojizo sucio.

—Estos de aquí y este —dice Draco, un poco consternado—. Lo siento, Harry… No quería tenerte ordenando la biblioteca en tu fiesta.

Harry chasquea la lengua algo divertido. Estaba mucho mejor allí ordenando los libros que socializando y fingiendo no estar al borde de un colapso con los magos adultos. Además, no había pastel. No sentía que su fiesta fuera una fiesta si no había pastel.

—Creo que está bien —murmura—. Mira. Retira esos dos de allí y pon este. Quita ese y pon este otro, y en aquel lugar mueve el finito al segundo estante y entran todos.

Draco sonríe y hace lo que Harry indica. Están en eso, Harry alcanzándole el diario negro de encuadernado sorprendentemente caliente contra sus dedos, cuando la puerta del estudio de abre.

Narcissa Malfoy parece una extraña versión de una diosa de la destrucción. Las aletas de su nariz están abiertas en una mueca de desdén y desprecio mezclada con furia, cuando sus ojos se posan de pronto en Harry y la expresión cambia de manera veloz a una calma increíblemente creíble.

—¡Harry, querido! —sonríe falsamente y Harry siente que una imitación de esa sonrisa se dibuja en su cara—. Con Lucius no sabíamos dónde estabas… Y tampoco dónde se había metido nuestro hijo. Creíamos que estaban jugando en el jardín, pero no los encontramos tampoco allí, y nuestro elfo doméstico dijo que perdió su rastro en esta ala de la mansión. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Harry traga saliva. Draco habla rápidamente.

—¡Madre, vine a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry!

Harry sonríe e inventa la mentira más creíble que podría.

—Draco dijo que lo había guardado aquí para que sea una sorpresa, pero mencionó que su elfo doméstico estuvo limpiando y al parecer guardó el regalo entre los otros libros del señor Malfoy, confundiéndolo. Pido disculpas por estar aquí sin autorización del señor Malfoy, señora. Fue muy maleducado de mi parte.

Narcissa esboza una sonrisa un poco soberbia. Harry siente que ha dicho algo mal, pero no entiende qué cosa ha sido.

—Hablaré con nuestros elfos domésticos —dice Narcissa, moviéndose hacia un lado para que ambos niños puedan pasar—. Draco, lleva a Harry a la fiesta. Tiene muchas personas que saludar aún, además ya han llegado Blaise y Theodore, también estaban buscándolos.

Draco aprieta el brazo de Harry un poco mientras salen lo más rápido posible por el pasillo, casi corriendo fuera de la mirada casi furiosa de Narcissa. Harry sabe que han hecho algo malo, muy malo, pero no comprende qué.

—Harry —susurra Draco, algo consternado—. Los elfos tienen prohibido limpiar el estudio de mi padre.

Harry abre su boca como una pequeña "o" apenas comprende. Sabe que los Malfoy detestan las mentiras, y Narcissa lo atrapó deliberadamente en una. Su garganta pulsa de nervios y dolor, y es imposible que su sonrisa sea verdadera incluso mientras Theodore y Blaise lo saludan y dan sus regalos.

Entre sus manos, el libro negro palpita como si estuviera vivo.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

—La constelación _Gemeli_ —lee Draco, cuando están junto a la chimenea de la pequeña sala de té que Narcissa Malfoy solía ocupar cuando invitaba a sus amigas, mientras, en la otra habitación, Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy parecen arreglar ciertos negocios que Harry bien sabe tiene que ver con los dotes, 'manutención de la mentira' como Remus había llamado, y conseguir ciertos privilegios que ninguno de sus padrinos podrían conseguir. Tienen un tazón de galletas de mantequilla y crema, y ambos se quitaron las túnicas de etiqueta quedando con la cómoda ropa por debajo—. Cuenta la leyenda que cien años atrás, había dos hermanos más hermanos que ningún otro hermano. Eran gemelos, habían compartido todo desde el nacimiento. Pero ningún mago ni bruja sabía que compartían magia, y almas gemelas. Que los magos gemelos compartían una sola magia, y una alma gemela. Los magos gemelos nunca se atrevieron a decirle a su mago gemelo hermano quién era su verdadera alma gemela, teniendo miedo, porque su verdadera alma gemela era la doncella más bella del reino, aquella cuya alma de plata y corazón de oro hacían que sus ojos de rubíes fueran más brillantes que el mismo cielo.

Harry oye absorto la historia. Los ojos de Draco resplandecen con los reflejos de las llamas mientras cuenta la historia, que eriza su piel un poco con la maravillosa creatividad de su mejor amigo.

—Cierta tarde, la doncella acudió a ellos, diciéndole que uno de los gemelos era su alma gemela. El primer gemelo tomó su mano y le propuso matrimonio, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia oculta de su gemelo, quien observó como su alma gemela abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano. "Seguro, el alma gemela de mi hermano es una persona que le desagrada, y quiere mi alma gemela" se dijo, y esa noche, muy tarde en la noche, acudió a la torre donde su hermano reposaba y retó a su hermano gemelo a duelo —Harry ahoga una queja. La imagen que está brotando frente a sus ojos es extraña, como si estuviera floreciendo a través de las palabras de Draco—. "Tú quieres mi alma gemela, quieres robarte mi felicidad. No voy a permitirlo", dijo muy enojado el segundo hermano gemelo. El primer hermano gemelo no comprendía porque su hermano estaba diciendo estas palabras, y no aceptó el duelo. No aceptó pelear con su hermano gemelo, con quien lo había compartido todo, y con aquellas palabras, el segundo hermano maldijo a su primer hermano, quien preso del dolor de aquella maldición, se aferró a su hermano, abrazándolo y ambos cayendo por la ventana, muriendo contra el césped. Sus manos entrelazadas, y sus corazones dolidos por la traición, inmortalizaron la historia en la constelación _Gemeli._

Harry observa la constelación inventada por un Draco de entre seis a ocho años. Emula claramente a personas abrazadas, con la misma cantidad de estrellas de cada lado, para cada persona. Los brillos destellan un poco más brillantes que simple tinta platinada, pero cuando Harry quiere ver más de cerca, aquellos brillos regresan a ser plateados como si no fueran nada.

—¡Es una historia hermosa, Draco! —dice, emocionado—. Excepto porque es trágica. Y dolorosa. ¡Pero es muy hermosa, eres muy creativo!

Draco sonríe con un poco de pena.

—Muchas gracias Harry. Muchas gracias.

Harry suelta un suspiro algo cansado. La fiesta fue larga y lenta. Narcissa no dejo de mirarlo mientras cenaban y mientras Blaise le enseñaba a bailar en un rincón para que no hiciera el ridículo con Draco. Harry se sentía un poco feliz y un poco preocupado. La angustia no era tanta como otros días, pero sí aumentaba en su garganta mientras pensaba que debía regresar con Sirius y Remus y soportar el resto del verano la cara de Sirius al haberle avisado apenas con un par de horas de antelación que pasaría su cumpleaños con los Malfoy en una fiesta que habían preparado para él.

Los días habían sido difíciles. Harry cierra los ojos. Extraña aquellos momentos donde todo se sentía en calma, pero a la vez, se detesta lo suficiente para demostrarse que la calma solo estaba en obedecer a sus padrinos. Que no había verdadera calma allí.

No era una fase de rebeldía adolescente como Sirius decía una y otra vez. Harry no se sentía cómodo queriendo cumplir las expectativas absurdas de Sirius. No se sentía cómodo siguiendo sus comentarios que por poco decían que quien fuera que no pensara como él era basura, burlándose de todo el mundo y respondiendo groserías porque sí. Harry no estaba cómodo con una falsa superioridad moral y había comprendido poco a poco que si la presión de sus padrinos podría destrozarlo al grado de ataques de ansiedad solo por no encajar en la casa que ellos esperaban, había causado muchos más daños de los que se sentía incapaz de percibir, pero estaba seguro que su obsesión con hallar a su alma gemela y sentirse verdaderamente querido era algo que tenía que ver.

—Harry —la voz de Remus lo saca rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Remus acaricia sus cabellos y Harry se deja llevar por la caricia, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como si su garganta se inflamara a punto de llorar. Lo menos que ha sido Remus con él esos días ha sido cariñoso, y Harry sabe que es parte de su culpa al ser horrible con Sirius, pero extraña tanto el cariño que antes recibía que su pecho se siente hueco—. Vamos a casa. Ya es tarde.

Harry asiente. Se levanta y saluda a Draco, quien lo asfixia con otro abrazo tan fuerte que Harry es capaz de sentir el acelerado corazón de su amigo latiendo contra su propia piel. Draco lo abraza cada vez que lo ve como si llevara meses sin verlo y cada vez que se despiden como si no se fueran a ver en años.

—Te escribo en la semana —promete—. Así arreglamos el asunto del elfo doméstico.

Harry asiente y despeina los cabellos de Draco. Draco ríe y le lanza un último manotazo divertido antes de que Harry recoja su túnica del suelo y acepte la mano de Remus y ambos caminen en silencio hasta la sala siguiente. Sirius luce angustiado, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara lo suficiente roja para que Harry pueda adivinar que estuvo llorando. Le extraña que Sirius se haya atrevido a llorar frente a Lucius Malfoy, pero a la vez le preocupa que tipo de situación fue tan fuerte para su padrino como poder hacerlo llorar.

—Vámonos Sirius —dice Remus, extendiendo su otra mano hacia él. Sirius camina con aire derrotado hacia donde Remus está, apretando su mano y dándole una extraña sonrisa que irradia más dolor que felicidad. Harry sabe que se está perdiendo de algo muy importante allí, pero no se atreve a preguntar.

Un pequeño elfo doméstico los espera en la sala con la caja de polvos flú. Remus es el primero en atreverse a pasar, dejando durante varios segundos a Sirius y Harry iluminados por el brillante fuego verde.

—Paddy… —se atreve a decir Harry, con el corazón en un puño. Los ojos de Sirius están sorprendidos sobre él—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Los ojos de Sirius vuelven a cargarse en lágrimas.

—No cachorro —susurra—. No me siento bien.

Harry muerde su labio. Se siente mal. Sabe que no debería ser tan odioso con Sirius, pero siente rencor, muchísimo rencor ante las mentiras y ante las verdades que se ha enfrentado esos meses.

 _Sirius Black es el culpable de que Peter Pettigrew esté en Akzabán._

 _Sirius Black es el culpable de que Severus Snape haya sido herido por Fenrir Greyback._

 _Sirius Black es el culpable de que Cadmus Zabini haya muerto._

 _Sirius Black es el culpable de que Andrómeda Black, su propia prima, fuera torturada por los Mortífagos al delatarla para salvarse._

 _Sirius Black es el culpable de la muerte de su mismísimo hermano, Regulus Black._

 _Sirius Black es el culpable de la muerte de los Potter al intercambiarlos ante el Señor Oscuro por Graines._

Harry aprieta los dientes con fuerza y extiende la mano hacia su padrino. Su padrino la aprieta con fuerza.

—No quería decirte porque temía que no me dejaras venir a la fiesta.

—¿Tan malo crees que soy, cachorro? —los ojos de Sirius lucen angustiados, como un cachorro herido. Harry duda antes de negar.

—He oído que has hecho cosas muy malas.

—¿Y les crees? —pregunta Sirius, luego de varios segundos. Los grandes ojos del elfo doméstico se posan en una decoración al azar, ofreciéndoles los polvos flú como si no estuvieran hablando de algo. Harry vuelve a dudar.

—Quizá.

—Me lo merezco —dice Sirius, lentamente. Toma polvos flú y reparte la mitad en la mano de Harry, con cuidado—. He sido muy idiota y muy ignorante. He intercambiado la salud de otros por mi diversión. He intercambiado la vida de otros por mi propia vida. He tratado de hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarme de lo que merecía —traga saliva lentamente, y sus ojos se pierden en un lado de la chimenea, el fuego llameando con fuerza nuevamente en ondas de colores cálidos, ajenos al verde del viaje flú—. No pensaba hacerte una fiesta, pequeño Slytherin. Pero mandé a hacerte un pastel. Me di cuenta de que en la fiesta que los Malfoy te hicieron no sirvieron pastel, así que podemos comer y hablar cuando lleguemos a casa. Si quieres.

Harry siente que su pecho se parte en pequeños trocitos y no sabe si atribuirlo a la felicidad, al dolor, a la angustia o a la vergüenza.

—Me gustaría —susurra, y lanza los polvos flú a la chimenea directo para ir a casa.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Harry olvida el libro negro hasta que está en su habitación, harto de comer pastel y con los ojos llorosos por las cosas que Sirius le ha dicho. Le ha contado su versión. Le ha contado los sacrificios, los malos momentos, le ha contado sobre sus amigos, sobre que él no era el guardián del secreto de sus padres, sino Peter. El pecho de Harry duele por haber pensado tan mal de su padrino, pero a la vez quema el que nunca se lo haya dicho, que nunca haya confiado en él lo suficiente para decirle algo. Sigue angustiado, sigue ahogado en sus pensamientos, cuando colgando la túnica en el clóset nota que pesa un poco más que tela doblada, y recuerda el libro negro que quedó en sus manos, un libro que pertenece a la biblioteca de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry suspira. Decide que a más tardar lo devolverá como paquetería por lechuza a Draco en la semana. También piensa que debería tener su propia lechuza, pero los animales suelen comportarse un poco mal cuando Remus está en fechas de luna, algo agresivos o temerosos, lo cual es la razón por la que Harry no ha tenido más mascotas en su infancia además de Canuto, la versión animaga de su padrino.

El diario es cálido en sus dedos. Harry no entiende porque parece ser tan cálido, cuando normalmente los encuadernados de cuero son fríos o mínimo calientes de algún lado expuestos al sol. En los bordes del encuadernado tiene esquineros de un metal dorado opaco que está lejos de ser oro, y bastante oxidado. Pero sus dedos queman cuando roza la parte del nombre detrás del libro, que no dice que aquel libro pertenezca a Lucius Malfoy.

El libro cae de sus manos cuando el calor es demasiado fuerte, su cicatriz duele de manera punzante y sus palmas palpitan de manera extraña, todos sus sentidos revolucionados. No reconoce el nombre detrás del libro, pero parece que su alma si lo reconoce.

Se deja caer en el suelo y abre el libro con rapidez, encontrándose más de doscientas páginas amarillentas por el tiempo totalmente en blanco. Son gruesas, lo suficiente para que la tinta no traspase de un lado a otro, y parecen firmes en vez de frágiles. Pero ni una sola letra está escrita en ese libro, ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mancha.

Quien sea que fuera Tom Marvolo Riddle, no había escrito ni una sola palabra en un diario celosamente guardado en una misteriosa y gélida biblioteca.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _YAASSS KUIIIIN, TERMINÉ ESTA VERGA DE CAPÍTULO me tomó fácil tres semanas tener idea tan solo cómo DARLE FORMA, i'm so sad porque no quería aburrirme escribiendo un año escolar con Harry sufriendo ansiedad todo el rato (no quiero más ansiedad aparte de la que tengo dude)_

 _Así que aquí estamos, Harry abrió los ojos ante muchísimas cosas, y consiguió un diario muy especial… ¿Qué esperan que ocurra? ¿Qué creen que pasará a partir de ahora?_

 _Ah pero lo más-más importante, ¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena los 500 años de espera? ¿Algo que quisieran destacar?_

 _En este capítulo puse tres guiños a cosas que pasarán en el futuro, así que háganme el favor y no me hagan quedar como idiota que escribe para nada y traten de adivinar cuáles son xD Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que nos leamos pronto con una continuación!_

 _Y no olviden porfavoh que son personas bellas y maravillosas, que no importa si no están estudiando, si no están trabajando, o no tienen idea de qué hacer con su futuro, importa su ahora, que están aquí, que son válidos y que importan muchísimo_

 _Les quiero muchítsimo, nos leemos prontísimo (ESPERO)_


	6. Abstinencia

_Lo único que puedo decir es que tengo sueño, pero prometí actualizar hoy… And im actualizando aunque no pienso darle una leída final. Corregí lo que pude, pero no estoy con mi mejor humor ni mis mejores ganas, hice lo que pude, TRATÉ LO QUE PUDE- ;; Muchas gracias por leer aaaa por cierto, si les gusta Twilight, váyanse para mi otro fanfic donde voy a escribir una versión mejorada y homosexualizada de Twilight. No sé, yo digo, sorry 4 the spam y muchísimas gracias por leerme_

* * *

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

 _06\. Abstinencia_

Sirius pasa una página del álbum de fotos. En ella, James y Lily saludan, abrazándose, eternizados en una sonrisa más allá del tiempo.

—Esta fue un poco antes de que Lily se enterara que estaba embarazada —explica Remus—. Yo tomé la foto. Habíamos salido de compras y Lily sufrió un mareo muy fuerte. No le dio importancia, pero una semana después, terminó echando hasta la cena del fin de semana pasado y James decidió que era buena hora para salvar a su esposa y llevarla a San Mungo. Entonces, ahí les dijeron…

—Señor y señora Potter, están esperando un Pottercito —dice Sirius, imitando una burlona voz afeminada y chillona. Harry ríe un poco—. James se volvió loco, por supuesto. Quería hacer una gran fiesta con todos nuestros amigos, hasta los lejanos, pero Lily se encargó de ponerle los pies en la tierra.

—Como siempre —se burla en ese momento Remus—. Lily siempre nos puso los pies en la tierra.

—Sino era la cara —Sirius hace un gesto doloroso que consigue que Remus sonría. Harry se siente pequeño otra vez, rodeado de sus padrinos. Su corazón duele un poco menos, pero su cabeza se expande un poco más. Aún guarda sus resentimientos, pero no se siente emocionalmente capaz de soportarse distante. Hablará cuando deba, pero luego de Sirius aclarándose ante él, no se siente capaz de tratarle hasta el nivel de lágrimas. No es un nuevo descubrimiento, pero en esa noche de su cumpleaños, Harry recordó lo mucho que detestaba ver a su padrino llorar.

—Entonces fue que calmó un poco a James —continua la historia Remus—. Hicieron una reunión privada, pero no menos alegre. Poco antes tus abuelos paternos fueron asesinados, así que tampoco hubiera sido correcto de parte de James hacer una gran fiesta… —su tono se torna bastante lúgubre, y Harry se asombra al no sentirse herido. No conoció a sus abuelos. ¿Por qué sentiría pena o dolor por personas que ni siquiera supieron su existencia? Ni siquiera los había conocido.

—Aún así fue memorable —le sigue Sirius. Harry siempre ha admirado el modo en que sus frases se conectan, el modo en que pueden terminar lo que el otro está diciendo sin la menor duda—. Excepto por la parte de ponerle la cola a Canuto. Lily era un poco sádica respecto a mi existencia.

Harry vuelve a reír un poco. Su corazón late un poco más cálido que días antes, pero a la vez, no deja de dolerle. Algo falta allí, algo está desacompasado, algo duele, pero no es capaz de darse cuenta de qué es. No es capaz de entender por qué todo suena como si fuera una historia mal narrada, no las anécdotas de sus padrinos, sino su propia existencia, acciones y decisiones.

No entiende por qué todo su cuerpo puja por hacer algo más, algo que no sabe, algo que no conoce. Siente que debe estar haciendo algo diferente, algo _más_ , pero no es capaz de entender qué cosa, y su corazón pulsa y quema, como si el no hacer algo fuera la razón de todo su dolor, y solo pudiera encontrar la paz haciendo aquello que desconoce.

Pero lo desconoce. Y no puede hacer nada.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Está preparando su baúl. Los libros vagan entre sus dedos, no sabe si llevar libros de fantasía muggle para entretenerse o no. Remus le ha comprado un par hará varios años, los cuales se transformaron un poco en su pequeña obsesión esas tardes de lluvia donde no jugaba, solo se acurrucaba en su cama a leer. Ahora duda si llevarlos, pero lo peor, es que no es capaz de entender si duda porque realmente no quiere hacer más peso en su baúl, o si es que teme lo que los Slytherin digan de él.

Suspira, algo fastidiado. Nunca se debió preocupar por las apariencias. No entiende por qué debe preocuparse ahora. Pero, a la vez, sabe que debe preocuparse, y su cabeza es un lío bastante complicado. Draco tiene una familia muy importante, y esa familia tan importante es la que ahora le otorga ese baúl de primera mano, esos libros nuevos de primera calidad y las túnicas más finas que tuvo en su vida. No se trata de que no tenga cosas de calidad, pero al parecer, las cosas que Sirius puede comprarle no son ni de cerca las cosas que un Malfoy podría tener. O mejor dicho, las cosas que Lucius Malfoy quería que tuviera.

Harry arrastra un poco los pies. Se supone que Remus lo ayuda todos los años a preparar su baúl, pero ese año Remus está cargado de trabajo con sus pociones, y Sirius brilla por su ausencia. Sabe que se ha vuelto un poco más independiente, pero se ha vuelto independiente a fuerza de despecho, y su corazón aún quema en desazón al recordarlo. Una parte de su ser quiere regresar a brazos de sus padrinos y su pasado, y otra, totalmente diferente, quiere encontrarse en ese extraño mundo donde los adultos se mienten en la cara fingiendo que creen que lo que el otro dice no es mentira.

Su pecho vuelve a quemar, más fuerte contra sus costillas, casi siente que el corazón se derrite y se derrama entre ellas. Su cabeza está al borde de estallar. No sabe qué cosas ha puesto en el baúl y qué cosas no. Su garganta está reseca. Tiene sed. Tiene calor. No quiere armar su baúl. No quiere no armarlo y que llegue Sirius y decida ayudarlo, pero tampoco quiere que Sirius llegue a ayudarlo. Un pequeño quejido escapa de su garganta antes de que decida tratar de controlar su respiración.

No entiende porqué su cuerpo parece tan desesperado y tan ansioso últimamente.

 _"Cuando no sepas que hacer, planifica"_ la apática voz del profesor Snape llega a su mente. Harry toma aire, las veces suficientes hasta calmarse, y revisa en qué lugar puede planificar. Sus dedos tocan, entre los libros, el encuadernado negro. No necesita mirarlo para saber que es aquel extraño diario, y suspirando, solamente lo abre sobre su escritorio y lo deja abierto en cualquier página para recargar su pluma. Antes de que iniciara Hogwarts solían tener bolígrafos, pero a Remus le había parecido que sería buena idea que se acostumbrara más a usar plumas.

Limpia el exceso de tinta y apunta:

 _"Preparar baúl. Lo más básico primero. Libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinteros. La ropa encima."_

Se voltea para ver qué más puede caber en su baúl. Quizá si quepan los libros muggles.

Pero, cuando sus ojos vuelven al diario, se encuentra con las amarillentas páginas vacías. Ni una sola gota de tinta está allí, y Harry alza las cejas, bastante sorprendido, mientras revisa en las hojas siguientes buscando. Ni una sola palabra está allí.

Seguramente tenga un encantamiento repelente, piensa. Es algo que Remus le comentó una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Pero antes de que piense más, letras negras parecen brotar del interior del diario, de la misma página de donde escribió, pero en vez de poner sus palabras, otras ocupan el mismo lugar.

 _"¿Estás alistándote para Hogwarts?"_

Harry observa las palabras con un nudo en la garganta hasta que desaparecen frente a sus ojos. Duda un poco antes de volver a escribir, con movimientos lentos sobre el papel amarillento.

 _"Sí. ¿Qué eres?"_

Las letras desaparecen frente a sus ojos. Harry traga saliva sin ser capaz de creer lo que está viendo. Nuevas letras surgen, una frase entera escribiéndose desde algún punto al azar en el papel.

 _"No soy un qué. Soy un quién"._

Las letras se borran. Harry se remueve incómodo, arrastrando su silla y tomando asiento para volver a rasgar el papel con la pluma.

 _"Entonces, Quién, ¿Tienes un nombre?"_

Las letras vuelven a desaparecer. Esta vez se demoran mucho más en volver a aparecer ante sus ojos, límpidas y elegantes, con una caligrafía cada vez más impecable que la anterior.

 _"Tom Marvolo Riddle"_ Harry ve desaparecer las letras lentamente, antes de que vuelvan a surgir en el mismo lugar, más lentamente que las anteriores. _"Dime tu nombre"._

Harry escribe con lentitud.

 _"Harry James Potter"._ Harry espera que las letras desaparezcan, pero la respuesta se demora muchísimo más esta vez, casi un minuto entero.

 _"¿Tienes algo que ver con Charlus Potter?"_

Harry alza un poco las cejas, sorprendido. Escribe su respuesta rápidamente.

 _"Era mi bisabuelo. ¿Lo conoces?"_

Las palabras vuelven a demorarse.

 _"Lo conocí brevemente. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

Harry duda. Sus padrinos siempre le dicen que no de ninguna información más que su nombre a extraños, pero no es que sea alguien realmente, sino un diario. A menos que sea un diario espejo, que escribe de un lado y llega al otro, pero Harry no sabe del todo bien qué decir, y ante la duda, miente.

 _"Acabo de cumplir catorce"._

La respuesta se demora nuevamente.

 _"Tu letra es muy desprolija para tener catorce"._

Harry sonríe un poco.

 _"Algunos solo tenemos letra fea. No somos campeones de caligrafía como tú"._

La sonrisa está en su cara, y siente que de poder reír, el diario en su escritorio también lo hubiera hecho. No entiende qué está ocurriendo. Pero el diario vuelve a hablar, y la letra se ve un poco más despreocupada, aunque igualmente elegante.

 _"Eres Harry James Potter, tienes catorce, y estás empacando para tu cuarto año de Hogwarts. ¿De qué casa eres?"_

Harry se siente un poco atrapado en aquel diario, como si a cada palabra sintiera más y más curiosidad por saber, por entender, por comprender.

 _"Slytherin"._

La respuesta parece más animada esta vez.

 _"También soy de Slytherin"._

Harry sonríe, pero a la vez duda. ¿Quién es verdaderamente Tom Marvolo Riddle?

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Harry tiene bastante miedo, cuando se encuentra con Draco en el Andén, de que Draco saque a colación el tema del diario y deba devolvérselo. No quiere devolverlo. Puede hacer lo que sea, menos devolverlo.

—¡Harry! —Draco lo abraza con fuerza y lo separa, mirándolo con el miedo escrito en sus ojos grises—. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? ¡Tienes muchas ojeras!

—He estado un poco enfermo —dice Harry rápidamente, mirando a Sirius que, con una mueca un poco costosa de digerir, parece querer fingir una sonrisa al ver el modo en que las pequeñas manos de Draco se aferran a las suyas con un apretón bastante posesivo—. Me despido y vuelvo contigo, ¿Okay?

—Iré por Blaise mientras —dice Draco, yéndose casi corriendo con la mayor dignidad que puede en su desesperación infantil por ver a sus amigos. Podrá ser un Malfoy, pero aún es un niño. Harry observa a lo lejos la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, consternadamente cariñosa. No puede decirle nada por lo feliz que lo ve, y Harry entiende que en momentos donde su hijo es feliz, a Lucius Malfoy no le interesa la opinión pública.

Harry se entierra entre los brazos de Sirius, escondiendo la cara en su pecho y viéndose envuelto en los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Están muy acelerados, nota. Sirius también está lamentándose la despedida, y sus brazos lo aprietan más fuerte que nunca antes.

—Escríbeme cachorro —dice Sirius, cepillando su cabello con lentitud mientras lo atrae con más fuerza a sus brazos, prácticamente alzándolo del suelo en la punta de sus pies—. Muero por saber tus aventuras Slytherinianas.

Harry siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Durante esos meses ha dejado de esperar la aprobación de Sirius, y cuando esta llega, lo golpea como una llama incendiándole todo el pecho.

—¿No vas a decir la palabra Slytherin como si fuera un insulto? —duda. Sirius suelta una risa incómoda.

—Prometo intentar que no lo sea. Excepto si un amigo tuyo te falla, ahí lo diré con mucho rencor —susurra. Y es un susurro tan honesto que parece una caricia.

—Gracias Paddy.

Cuando Harry se separa, puede ver los ojos de Sirius cargados de lágrimas también.

Remus reclama su abrazo de despedida. Es menos bruto, más gentil, pero igual de cariñoso. Besa su frente y mira sus ojos con el aprecio más sincero que alguna vez ha visto Harry en los últimos años.

—Ya no eres nuestro pequeño cachorro —susurra—. Eres nuestro pequeño Harry que está tomando sus decisiones, viviendo su vida, teniendo sus responsabilidades. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeño.

Harry siente que no va a irse de allí sin llorar. Pero igual lo abraza, e igual se pierde en sus latidos acelerados y el calor de su abrazo, sintiendo la amarga sensación en la punta de su lengua de que aquella despedida es mucho más significativa de lo que alguna vez pudiera creerlo, pero sin entender del todo las razones detrás.

En el bolsillo de su abrigo, el diario de Tom Riddle late, como un corazón bombeando vida.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

—¿Tu padre ha preguntado por el libro de la biblioteca? —es la pregunta que Harry hace unas horas después, mientras viajan y se atiborran de chucherias. Blaise hace gestos de asco al comer una gragea con sabor a fríjol pasado, y Theodore ríe de él en silencio. Pansy arruga la nariz, un poco fastidiada de que Daphne haya decidido quedarse con su hermanita en vez de hacerle compañía a ella como había prometido.

—¿Qué libro? —pregunta Pansy, metomentodo como siempre. Harry hace gestos de molestia.

—En el cumpleaños de Harry —cuenta Draco— nos metimos a la biblioteca de la oficina de mi padre a buscar unos libros viejos, ¡Y madre nos encontró! Así que fingimos que habíamos ido en busca del regalo de Harry, y Harry se llevó uno de los libros de mi padre.

La cara de Pansy es vagamente interesada. Harry nota que no le importan demasiado las cuestiones si no son necesariamente interesantes, tal como a su madre, que en palabras de Sirius "le apasiona el chisme". Quiere reír ante la comparación, pero no dice nada, solo deja de Blaise le lance la caja de grageas y prueba una rogando que no sepa repugnante.

Sabe a plátano pasado, pero tampoco es tan asqueroso. Sabe al pudín de navidad que Sirius hace y tratan de comer sin malas caras.

—Y padre no ha dicho nada —dice Draco finalmente—. Ni siquiera mencionó que madre le haya dicho nada. Pero uno de nuestros elfos apareció con los dedos quemados. Madre seguro lo hizo.

Harry guarda silencio. El silencio se mantiene varios minutos más hasta que Theodore habla.

—Bueno, mi madre está embarazada.

Y Pansy se avoca al chisme de cómo es posible que una mujer que aún sigue casada con un hombre que está en Azkabán y le dice ser fiel, está embarazada. Harry desconecta su mente de la realidad y las exageradas reacciones de su amiga, totalmente ajeno a importarle ese nivel de chisme y atención a cosas superficiales. Sus dedos pican por escribir en el diario, pero no está seguro de que sea de muy buena educación, y además no quiere atraer la atención de sus amigos. Quiere hablar con Tom.

Tom se ha convertido en su única compañía durante las últimas semanas.

Harry trata de que su cabeza se despeje, de escuchar, pero cuando se da cuenta Draco lo está sacudiendo y han llegado a Hogwarts.

—Dormiste todo el viaje —dice Draco, con las cejas arrugadas por la preocupación—, ¿No quieres ir con Madam Pomfrey luego de la cena? Quizá está por darte Viruela de Dragón.

Harry niega. No se siente enfermo, solo cansado.

—Estoy bien Draco —promete—. No te preocupes, por favor. Solamente estoy muy, muy cansado. Creo que pasé muchas emociones fuertes estos días.

Eso es verdad, a medias. Las cosas han estado como mínimo complicadas en su casa, Sirius no ha estado actuando como un terco odioso, pero por alguna razón Harry se había sentido demasiado propenso a discutir, a gritarle y a sentirse muchísimo más herido por comentarios que no tenían ningún peso en el pasado. Harry no entiende qué le ocurre a su cabeza, o a su corazón. Su pecho arde, pero no es la ansiedad lo que lo hace arder, sino un extraño deseo que es incapaz de comprender. Arde, quema, empuja, parece ser un calor que sube por su garganta queriendo hacer algo, queriendo decirle a Sirius que no controlará su vida, queriendo gritarle a Remus que está cansado de que todos los vecinos les sean irrespetuosos solo porque son una pareja de magos y porque él es un hombre lobo, queriendo odiar, queriendo romper.

Pero no quiere enfrentarse a esas emociones. No quiere volver a ver lágrimas en ojos de su padrino. Quiere ser un joven normal. Quiere comportarse normal. Pero mientras más traga sus emociones, más agotado está.

—Quizá debas hablar con el profesor Snape mañana, ¿No te parece Harry? —dice Draco, acomodando el cuello de su camisa y alisando las arrugas del cuello de su túnica mientras salen del cubículo del tren—. El profesor Snape no es tan malo como parece, ¿Verdad que no?

Harry puede afirmar que no es ni de cerca lo que la mala fama habla de él. Pero a la vez no puede afirmarlo, porque está seguro que la mala fama es por algo, y no quiere comprobarlo por sus propios medios.

—Tal vez lo haga —murmura en voz baja—. Pero ahora solo quiero llegar y comer. Tengo mucha hambre, espero haya papas gratinadas. Me encantan, y a Remus siempre le quedan mal cocidas.

Draco ríe y jala de su muñeca hasta que alcanzan a Pansy y Blaise trepándose al carrito. Daphne le tiende la mano a Pansy, y se acomodan un poco apretados en tanto el carrito avanza.

—Ustedes son almas gemelas —dice Daphne, sin ningún tipo de otro comentario, mirando a Draco y Harry. Ambos se sueltan las manos lo más rápido que pueden, pero no tiene caso, porque los ojos de Pansy ya están allí.

—¿LO SON? —dice, su voz mucho más estridente de lo que los oídos humanos pueden captarla. Varios de sus compañeros en carritos más adelante se voltean a verlos. Harry bisbea.

—Sí, lo somos —murmura. Draco tiene una sonrisa nerviosa. Harry sabe que el que sus amigos se enteren tan pronto es algo muy molesto no solo para él. No quieren mentirles. Harry esperaba ni siquiera decirles nada, pero sabía que iban a enterarse, al menos del compromiso, algún día.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? —la voz de Pansy suena indignada—. Creímos que solo eran muy amigos.

—Lo somos —dice ahora Draco—. Solo somos amigos Pansy.

—Pero son almas gemelas —vuelve a decir ahora Daphne, un poco confundida, como si ambos conceptos fueran totalmente ajenos entre sí—. Si yo estuviera con mi alma gemela no querría ser solo su amiga.

—Daphne, tienes _doce_ —murmura Harry, incómodo.

—Casi trece —corrige ella, terca—. Y eso no significa nada. ¿No están comprometidos o algo así?

Draco murmura un insulto en voz baja. Harry quiere reír porque estaba pensando el mismo insulto.

—No aún —dice Draco—. Mi padre y el padrino de Harry acordaron comprometernos mágicamente cuando tengamos trece. Somos amigos ahora, Daphne. No pienso hablar más del tema.

Daphne hace un gesto un poco burlón. Harry piensa que el alma de Daphne debe ser muy hueca para sentirse bien con el malestar de los demás. Luego piensa qué tan hueca debe ser su alma, si cada vez que algo ocurre que no lo hace sentir bien, lo único que quiere es hacer sentir mal a Sirius para que pague cada lágrima que derramó.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Harry despierta de madrugada. No son ni las seis, la cena ha estado deliciosa, pero su estómago ruge como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Su reloj anuncia que son las cinco cincuenta, y su estómago no deja de rugir.

Se viste apresuradamente y antes de subir al gran comedor, rogando porque haya algún elfo que lo vea lamentarse en la oscuridad y le alcance algo de comer. No sabe donde están las cocinas, y quizá le convenga averiguarlo durante el transcurso del año. No es la primera vez que despierta hambriento a horas inhumanas de la madrugada, aunque era más fácil en casa, con su refri y bocadillos a mano.

Se cambia al uniforme y guarda el diario y una pluma auto-recargable en su bolsillo. No habló por la noche con Tom, y está un poco ansioso. Sus palmas se sienten picantes, como si ardieran; siente que debe escribirle, que debe hablar.

Hablar con Tom se ha transformado en lo único que lo mantiene de pie. Está en todos sus pensamientos, en sus preguntas, en sus intentos de interacción. Todo lo que pasa, está seguro que quiere decírselo a Tom. Está seguro que quiere que lo sepa todo, que lo aconseje, poder hablarle, poder recibir sus respuestas divertidas, acariciar los bordes de su letra afilada mientras se desvanece en la suave hoja del antiguo diario.

El cielo mágico del gran comedor aún está de noche, con tonos de un suave púrpura tiñéndose de un rosado opaco con un amanecer brillante. Harry observa las estrellas en silencio mientras se acerca a la mesa de Slytherin, a la vez que espera encontrar con la mirad a algún elfo. No hay ninguno allí, pero no duda que alguno le alcance comida. Según alguno de los Slytherin de años superiores, los elfos siempre están revisando todo, todo el tiempo, incluso aunque no sean vistos.

Harry no lo duda cuando un plato de desayuno aparece frente a él. Sonríe ante la cara feliz de huevos y beicon, y las papas no se demoran un poco después, junto con varios trozos de salchicha que aún gotea grasa caliente de haber sido sacadas recientemente de la parrilla. Su estómago ruge con desesperación mientras come, la comida apareciendo frente a él y poco a poco su estómago se calma lo suficiente para que pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea el hambre. Bebiendo varios sorbos de zumo de calabaza, abre el diario en cualquier página, como es su costumbre.

" _¿Alguna vez sientes hambre?"_ pregunta. La respuesta de Tom aparece apenas se borran sus propias letras.

 _"No, pero recuerdo cómo se sentía. ¿Madrugando?"_

Harry sonríe. Su pecho se siente cálido.

" _Algo así"_ escribe. " _Desperté con muchísima hambre. Últimamente me siento demasiado hambriento y cansado. Creo que la vuelta a clases me estresa demasiado"._

La respuesta de Tom se demora un poco más. Harry espera paciente, bebiendo zumo y masticando otro poco, mientras un par de alumnos comienzan a llegar en grupos, bostezando y despeinados. Harry trata de ignorar a todo el mundo mientras la respuesta de Tom aparece.

 _"Y apenas estás iniciando cuarto"_ parece burlarse de él " _No quieres imaginarte iniciando quinto, con los TIMOS. Son una pesadilla"_

Harry sonríe. Se ha enterado de varias cosas de Tom, de aquel Tom. Que fue un alumno de Hogwarts, una vez, pero que quedó atrapado en un diario por una maldición. Harry había estado demasiado preocupado por él, al menos hasta que Tom le aclaró que no había manera de regresar del interior del diario. Que estaba eternizado allí y, de salir, probablemente moriría.

Harry había desistido inmediatamente de la idea de perder a Tom. Hablar con él le hacía sentir bien. Se sentía comprendido, apoyado, divertido. Tom tenía un humor negro increíble, un cinismo maravilloso, un sarcasmo bastante pegajoso e ideales admirables. Harry se sentía bastante miserable y pequeño comparándose a sí mismo con Tom, pero orgulloso al mismo tiempo de que no hubiera notado que era un niño de doce en vez de un niño de catorce, como le había dicho.

" _Sólo de pensarlo me aterra_ " garabatea Harry, sintiendo casi bajo su piel la risa de Tom, como si pudiera transmitirlo a través del diario.

" _¿Y qué otras cosas te aterran, Harry?"_ pregunta Tom, haciéndolo pensar. No sabe bien, pero a la vez tiene en claro qué.

 _"El rechazo"_ escribe, y decide agregarle algo humorístico antes de que las palabras desaparezcan " _Y que Filch me atrape hurtando comida de las cocinas durante el año"._

Puede volver a sentir la risa de Tom deslizarse contra su piel. Sus dedos hormiguean, como si de algún modo quisiera lanzarse de picada y hundirse entre las páginas. Quiere hablarle, quiere tocar al Tom atrapado en ese diario, quiere saber cómo es su rostro, quiere oírlo reír, quiere verlo frente a él. No sabe si existe alguna posibilidad de hacer eso, pero al mismo tiempo tiene la certeza de que es así. De que, de algún modo, Tom puede verlo, y él puede verlo. Pero no sabe cómo sugerirlo… y al mismo tiempo, le aterra que Tom deje de hablarlo por haberle mentido. No tiene catorce, tiene doce, y si bien Tom parece alguien divertido, no parece alguien que disfrute de compartir el tiempo con niños.

 _"Me aterra la muerte"_ escribe Tom, casi un minuto después _"Me aterra morir. Desvanecerme, desaparecer. Me aterra no dejar un legado, no poder crear una marca, no poder marcar la historia. Me aterra ser inútil, ser banal, morir sin haber dejado nada para que puedan recordarme"._

Harry lee las palabras dos veces antes de que se desvanezcan. Entiende. Entiende bien cada una de esas cosas porque, a veces, aunque sea tan joven, también se siente así de incapaz e inútil. ¿Qué pasa si es insuficiente incluso hasta para que su alma gemela lo acepte? ¿Qué pasa si muere sin conocerlo? Su pecho se estruja adolorido solo de pensarlo.

 _"La muerte es inevitable"_ escribe, recordando las palabras de Sirius, cuando le dijo que sus padres habían muerto. _"Si vivieras eternamente, sin el miedo a morir, ¿dónde estaría tu capacidad para disfrutar de la vida?"_

Tom se demora en responder. Más alumnos y más platos aparecen. Harry vuelve a servirse salchichas y huevos en tanto Tom responde. Cuando lo hace, la respuesta es breve y cortante, incluso su letra luciendo más desprolija.

 _"Eso es interesante"_

Harry teme haberlo ofendido. Draco llega en ese momento, entre asustado y preocupado, pero un poco alegre de verle comiendo. Harry decide que puede preocuparse de Tom más tarde mientras escucha cómo Draco pareció haber soñado algo rarísimo y trata de lucir como si no estuviera al borde de desmayarse mientras su amigo habla.

El diario descansa bajo sus dedos, transmitiéndole una sensación de chispazos eléctricos por toda la palma, trepando por su brazo, directo a su corazón. Harry no aparta las manos de él en ningún momento durante todo el desayuno.

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

 _"Lockhart es una farsa"_ escribe Harry luego de llegar de clase, varios días después de haber iniciado las clases. _"Al principio pensé que era un imbécil, pero ahora retracto: es una farsa, lo odio"._

Puede sentir a Tom reír. Es casi claro en su cabeza, como un susurro detrás de su oído haciéndole erizar el vello de la nuca.

 _"¿Por qué lo contrataron, entonces?"_

Harry lo duda. Tampoco lo sabe, pero en realidad, es una muy buena pregunta.

 _"Porque salió tres veces campeón de mejor sonrisa en corazón de bruja, lo que obviamente nos servirá estupendo para luchar contra las artes oscuras"_ se burla. Vuelve a sentir risas y bosteza, estirándose. Ha estado más que cansado últimamente. Mucho más que cansado. Ha estado bostezando y durmiéndose en el regazo de Draco entre clases. Con lo rápido que ha corrido el rumor de que son almas gemelas, todo el resto de sus compañeros normalizaron rápidamente encontrarlos juntos, más juntos que de costumbre, y Harry pudo aprovechar aquellos momentos de paz para dormir todo lo que parecía exigir su cuerpo.

Madam Pomfrey solo lo notó debilitado cuando, ante insistencia de Draco, fue a verla. Le dio unas pociones que solo hicieron que tuviera ligeras náuseas ante el sabor, pero no parecieron mejorar para nada su situación. Aún no ha hablado con Snape, pero Harry está bastante seguro que, sea lo que sea que le pueda decir el amargado profesor, no es para nada algo que quiera oír. Ha aplazado el visitarlo tanto como ha podido.

—Draco —llama cuando de pronto su estómago ruge, atrayendo la atención de su amigo, que lo mira un poco sorprendido—, ¿Puedes…?

Sus palabras quedan congeladas cuando oye el susurro. Lo oye lejos, como un siseo bajo y grave, y la carne se le pone de gallina del terror. Es un sonido viscoso, siseante, sucio y húmedo. El rostro de Harry transmite el terror necesario para que Draco salte hacia él.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! —lo sacude, pero Harry solo queda inmóvil, con la boca medio abierta, oyendo el siseo en la lejanía hasta que consigue captar sus palabras.

 _Matar… Destruir… Matar… Matar… Sangre… Destruir…_

Cuando el profesor Snape llega, Harry trata de excusarse con que fue el cansancio, pero no es capaz de asimilar que el cansancio le haya dado descripciones tan gráficas de palabras, lejanas, pero horribles.

—¿Algo que decirme, señor Potter? —pregunta el profesor Snape, mirándolo con curiosidad. Draco se ha marchado de la habitación, dejándolos allí, a Harry envuelto en una manta en pos de que su cuerpo intente dejar de temblar, y el profesor Snape de pie varios metros más allá, observando los garabatos sobre el pergamino de deberes de Draco.

—No pasa nada profesor —responde Harry, lo más calmado que puede—. Solo estoy muy cansado. Quizá solo estoy soñando despierto, no le haga caso a Draco.

El profesor Snape lo observa con la mirada más escéptica que Harry ha visto nunca. Trata de no verse nervioso, pero no necesita esforzarse mucho para eso. Solo se ve cansado. Puede darse cuenta de eso. Está muy cansado. Cada día, el espejo le devuelve ojeras más marcadas, y un malestar físico más y más revelador.

—Señor Potter… Su magia está siendo drenada —dice el profesor Snape, lentamente, como si no fuera capaz de hacérselo entender. Harry alza las cejas, sorprendido, sin entenderlo del todo—. Algo, quizás una maldición, o un objeto mágico, está alimentándose de su magia. Es fácil de notarlo, presenta todos los síntomas. Sus actitudes son más robóticas, su mente está dispuesta a cualquier cosa para defender la conciencia de que algo lo está matando por dentro.

—Algo como… ¿Un parásito mágico? —duda Harry. No está seguro de lo que el profesor Snape está diciendo. No ha estado en contacto con nada mágico, ni ha recibido ningún tipo de maldición. Y por más que se fuerce, solo se nota más y más cansado, con un agotamiento que le pide hacerse una pequeña bola en sus mantas y dormir durante todo el fin de semana.

El profesor Snape asiente, con bastante seriedad en la mirada.

—Puede presentarse en forma de maldición, ritual u objeto mágico, Potter —anuncia—. Así que, si estuviste en medio de un ritual, te lanzaron una maldición, o dieron algún objeto que pudiera ser mágico, es mejor que lo digas ahora.

Harry niega rápidamente. No ha estado en ningún ritual, lo más cerca que ha estado con otros magos ha sido en su cumpleaños… Y de pronto, sus dedos queman, casi sintiendo las palabras de Tom entintando las páginas del diario, esperándolo. Tiene que responderle, quiere responderle. Tom no le ha hecho daño… Quiere creer que no. Tom solo es un diario, un estudiante atrapado en un diario. No puede haber absolutamente nada.

—Nada —niega Harry—. Lo lamento, profesor Snape. No estuve en contacto con nada de eso.

El profesor Snape hace una mueca de visible hastío. Harry teme que lo regañe, pero finalmente acaba decidiendo que deberá descansar todo el día de mañana. Promete traerle un par de pociones restituyentes antes de marcharse, pero Harry no es capaz de entender del todo las palabras que salen de su boca, porque sus manos queman y necesita hablarle a Tom. Apenas el profesor se marcha, Harry remueve las mantas, descubriendo el diario y leyendo las palabras aún marcadas con tinta allí.

 _"Me suena a un idiota bien pagado"._

Harry apenas consigue recordar a qué se refieren las letras que ensucian la página. Se borran poco después, pero Harry aún no espera que se borren antes de garabatear:

" _¿Me harías daño?"_

Tom no se demora en responder ni un segundo.

 _"No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerte daño, Harry?"_

El corazón de Harry regresa a su latido normal. Todo su cuerpo parece relajarse, como si se tratara de una sensación anestésica, una extraña droga deslizándose por sus venas, una sensación que, de tan horrorosa, es dulce. Sabe que le daña, pero al mismo tiempo, no puede vivir sin sentir eso en sus venas.

 _"Curiosidad"_ escribe _"Voy a dormir temprano hoy"._

 _"Buenas noches, Harry"_ se despide Tom, y Harry casi puede sentir sus susurros contra su piel, lentos y aterradores, como una mordida de una planta carnívora que inyecta azúcar a sus venas " _Ten dulces sueños"._

Harry esconde el diario bajo su almohada antes de cubrirse casi hasta la cabeza y dormir. Tiene sueños inquietos, y cuando Draco lo sacude de sus mantas con cara de espanto, el rugido hambriento de su estómago le hace notar que se ha perdido la cena… Y por la luz proveniente del lago, brillante y clara, probablemente hasta el desayuno.

—¡Harry, Harry, no sabes qué ocurrió!

Harry se incorpora sintiéndose cansado y adolorido. ¿Quizá si estuviera por enfermarse…? No lo sabe con exactitud. Su estómago quema del hambre y sus ojos pesan lo suficiente para hacerle desear regresar a la cama y dormir hasta el lunes.

—¿Qué ocurrió…?

Draco prácticamente lo saca a rastras de su cama.

—¡Han abierto la Cámara de los Secretos!

Harry trata de entender. No sabe si es que su cerebro va demasiado lento u otra cosa, pero no consigue entender ni siquiera cuando Draco lo arrastra hasta con el pijama por el pasillo, solo habiéndolo medio cubierto por una de las túnicas del uniforme que Harry se acaba de poner sobre las ropas del pijama mientras avanzan. Sus pies descalzos sienten el frío quemarle, pero aún sigue sus pasos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde un montón de alumnos se agrupan entre sí, murmurando, hablándose, algunos tantos llorando. Harry no entiende absolutamente nada de la aglomeración de gente, ni los ruidos, ni la preocupación… hasta que ve a la chica quieta en el suelo, rodeada de agua que empapa sus pies, con una expresión de terror en el rostro congelado como si de una estatua se tratara. La inundación hace que el mensaje escrito en sangre en las paredes se vea el doble de aterrador.

 _"La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed"_

 **.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

* * *

 _ANTE TODA MI SORPRESA, CONSEGUÍ TERMINARLO, tuve mil problemas con este capítulo, se me borraron misteriosamente mis archivos de la computadora, tuve que rescatar una de mis copias respaldo de Google drive, e incluso así le faltaba más de la mitad que tuve que reescribir a riesgo de sufrir… Pero aquí capítulo, no he fallado, aquí, aquí_

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Qué les parecieron las primeras interacciones de Tom y Harry? Qué creen que pasará a partir de ahora? La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, qué creen que signifique eso? uwu_

 _Si nunca escribieron 'La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed' en alguna pared de su escuela, no tuvieron infancia ahqué_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Por favor, no se olviden de comentar, cada comentario me hace muy muy feliz y me motiva a escribir más!_

 _Y en estos tiempos de Coronavirus recuerden lavarse las manos como si hubieran tocado a alguien que shippea a su pareja menos favorita y además dijera que es mejor… En mi caso, ME VOY A LAVAR LAS MANOS COMO SI HUBIERA TOCADO A ALGUIEN QUE SHIPPEA HINNY, ALV_

 _Les quiero se me cuidan gracias por leer por fa no me ignoren, bye_


End file.
